Dog Demon's Companion
by YoungestCullen8
Summary: Ever wonder what happens to Sesshomaru after every encounter with his brother? Here it is. R
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Like usual this is a story that suddenly popped into my head. It follows the story plotline when Sesshomaru disappears. It has the dialogue of the show but the rest of it is me.

I don't own anything except Omari.

"Omari, where are you?" A female dog demon dropped from the trees and straightened with ease. She stopped beside him and looked out over valley. "This is where we will find my father's tomb."

"If you don't mind my saying, I think you're crazy to do this. If you haven't killed him yet, why would you?" she asked.

"I didn't ask your opinion."

"And yet I give it freely." He snorted elegantly then started walking. She shook her head, scratching her pointed ear in the process. "Always the loner, isn't he?"

"Lord Sesshomaru is of noble blood, just as you are. He doesn't have to answer any stupid questions brought on by you."

Omari looked down at the toad at her feet. "And you're the one he listens to the most, Jaken."

Omari had grown up in the Southern Lands. She was the youngest daughter of the Lord of the lands and had grown up doing whatever she pleased. Unlike most of the female members of the hierarchy of the dog clan, Omari enjoyed learning to fight. Her philosophy was that even demon dog women could die on the sword so she made sure she wasn't one of them.

Ever since she could remember, her father had taken her to the Western Lands. At the time Inu no Taisho was the best swordsman in the four realms. If she was going to fight, she was going to learn from the best there was. Tai, as she had fondly called him, trained her as if she was one of his own. That was when she met Sesshomaru. He was a little bit older than her but that didn't stop the two of them from being forced to spar against each other. As the son of the lord of the lands, he got to do whatever.

She had come to the Western Lands after Inu no Taisho had been slain while protecting his human wife and half breed son. She would have come to defend the palace but she had been in battle with the lord and hadn't been able to return in time. After a year or so helping clean up the mess that was left behind, Omari traded in her battle armor for two swords, one long and one short. When Sesshomaru became the successor to Inu no Taisho, she requested to be allowed to live in the Western Lands.

After a hundred years or so, Sesshomaru became bored with living in one place. He began leaving the grounds for days on end. It wasn't until he decided that he wanted to become as strong as he could possibly be. Omari began following him to make sure no tried to harm him for his position. It was around that time that Jaken became a huge member of the group. His small stature made him easy to step on and his big mouth made him hard to ignore.

Sesshomaru wouldn't say it, but Omari was certain that he was glad someone was traveling with him. He was too proud to rely on someone but having someone around other than Jaken to discuss things with was something he truly needed. Back in the palace, everyone listened and most of the time agreed with him on whatever he said. Omari was a simple guardian so she couldn't say much in council meetings, but she let him have it as they were walking around the grounds. She knew he wouldn't argue with her because he wouldn't take most of what she said to heart, but he did listen to her.

When they'd left, she hadn't had a clue as to what they were going for but she didn't ask. Sesshomaru's mother had asked her to accompany her son. Though they were from different clans, there was someone other than her who was close to her son. Ever since his father had died, Sesshomaru had pulled away from people he was somewhat close to.

"Jaken, where are we going to start looking for Tai's tomb?" she asked as she began to braid her hair down her back.

Jaken turned and waved the Staff of Two Heads at her. "Don't you dare call him that! He is Lord Inu no Taisho and you will respect him as such!"

"That didn't answer my question, Jaken."

The toad sighed and turned around to continue following the silver haired demon in front of them. "We are looking for something that will fit with the little poem." He looked over his shoulder at Omari. She was looking down at him with a raised eyebrow. "I wouldn't exepct you to understand it because you're not from the same clan."

Omari made a face at him. "So what if my facial and body markings are different than Sesshomaru's? Doesn't mean a damn thing. I'm still one of the only people trusted to travel with him."

"I've been with his family for a lot longer than you have."

"At least I don't get stepped on!"

"Enough, you two," Sesshomaru scolded.

Jaken fell face first on the ground. "I'm sorry, my lord, but she doesn't know any of this! She is not of your clan!"

"Neither are you, but I don't say much. Omari, stop pestering him."

"I wouldn't pester him if you'd just tell me what we're going for," Omari stated as she stepped up beside him.

"We're going to my father's tomb."

She scoffed at him, nudging his shoulder with her own. "Yeah, I know that. What are we going to the tomb for exactly?"

"Omari," he finally warned.

This time she huffed out a sigh. "Fine. I'll let it be, but you will have to tell me eventually."

Sesshomaru glanced at her as she went silent. Omari was a good alliance. She had been a member of his father's force after she mastered his sword style. She had been in charge of protecting the family when she was home, which hadn't been often. He remembered she had been young when she fought with his father but that hadn't bothered her too much. Because she wasn't of the same clan, her scent was slightly off so no one knew who they were fighting. It had made her even more lethal.

Omari was his mother's favorite child of the Lord of the Southern Lands. Not only did she know how to fight under a great lord, but she also knew the ways of court. Sesshomaru didn't know what his mother was up to, but he was sure he wasn't going to like it.

He heard them squabbling behind him. Ever since Jaken had come into his service, the two had argued nonstop. He suspected Jaken was jealous of the supposed closeness his lord and Omari. In reality, Omari somewhat bullied Sesshomaru. She didn't tell him what to do but she was known to grab him by the ear to get her point across. His mother had been angry the first time she'd seen it, but it had been going on for years.

He watched as Omari disappeared into the trees. Jaken yelled hit ill will towards her as the demoness walked away. Sesshomaru was certain she was going to find food. A few minutes later she caught up with them with three rabbits tucked under her arm.

"Sometimes I hate traveling," she mumbled.

"You didn't have to follow us," Jaken countered.

She threw her foot back, heel connecting with the imp's chin and sending him flying. "Fat chance, Jaken. Sesshomaru needs an ally who can at least fight by his side."

"I can fight by his side!" A wave of fire came at the woman. Sesshomaru stopped and merely watched as the fire coursed around her body. It pulsed and ebbed until disappearing completely. "What? My Lord?"

"Omari has trained with fire and lightning. Those elements are useless against her, Jaken," Sesshomaru replied. "Fighting against her is pointless."

"Make camp for the night," Omari said. He looked over at her. "I'll put the rabbits on and we can eat."

Sesshomaru didn't say a word as they walked into the seclusion of the trees. At his command, Jaken went about collecting firewood. Omari sat down and pulled out one of her many knives so she could skin the rabbits. She deftly did so and placed the meat on spits to be cooked. She pulled her knee up and rested her forearm against it as she stared into the fire.

"Lord Sesshomaru, have you figured out where we're going yet?" Jaken asked as he passed some of the fruit around.

"We must find my father's tomb," he replied.

"You never told me what it is exactly we're looking for at your father's tomb," Omari said.

He plucked a spit from the fire and turned it around to inspect the meat. "We are searching for my inheritance."

Omari cast him a look that told him she didn't believe him. After they'd eaten, she took to the trees. He figured she was doing it to hide her annoyance at him. It wouldn't be the first time nor would it be the last.

"We continue our search tomorrow," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

"You know you're going the wrong way right, Jaken?"

The imp turned away from the demoness. "I know where I'm going. I can sense Lord Sesshomaru's brother from a hundred miles away."

Omari frowned. "I can sense Inu no Taisho's blood and we're going the wrong way."

Sesshomaru stopped and turned around. "Jaken." The imp cowered, dropping his head to keep from getting hit. He looked at his other companion. "How far away are we, Omari?"

The demoness turned in the direction she felt the pull. Her sense wide open, she allowed her body to follow. Sesshomaru fell into step behind her, trusting her instincts. They walked a little ways then stopped. They were overlooking a village.

"Down there," she said.

"Jaken, is your plan ready?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, my lord."

He turned to Omari. "Find a place to camp. I will find you when this is all done." Omari made a face but didn't argue. She turned and disappeared into the woods. Let's go, Jaken."

Omari relaxed in the tree with one leg hanging down. Hours ago she felt the four presences she had been following disappear. The moon had been at its highest point in the night sky when they had first met on the battlefield. The sun was almost up now. They had been gone for hours and she was still alone.

Being alone had given her time to collect herbs and food. Having known Sesshomaru and his tendencies to come back somewhat scathed, she was getting prepared. Whenever the half brothers met, it always turned into a fight. Especially if Sesshomaru used underhanded tricks as he had tonight.

She had been surprised at Jaken's plan. It was ingenious but it was obviously going to backfire. They always did. She was thinking about going to help when they'd disappear. After that her plans on killing the imp continued.

She had used her frustrations with Jaken to create a little hideaway. They were going to have to rest a couple days before they could do anything. Food was stocked and water skins full, and she was ready.

It was midday when she heard anything. There was crashing through the trees. The smell of blood hit her nostrils and she hit the ground. She met Jaken a couple feet from her tree. The imp didn't need to say a word for her to understand. She found Sesshomaru leaning heavily against a tree. Sighing, she went to him.

"Come on," she said as she wrapped his arm around her neck and led him to the encampment.

Sesshomaru didn't argue as he allowed her to take control. He could feel his body trying heal. The noxious fumes had taken a slight toll on him but not much. The blade cutting into his arm had done much more.

Omari set him down by the fire and began to remove his armor. He didn't argue as he slipped his good arm over his head so the rest could come off easily. She untied his kimono and slipped it off his left shoulder, hissing in response at the miss his arm was, or what was left of it.

She staunched the blood flow even thought it was already slowing. She stuck her knife in the fire to heat up. As quickly as she could, she cleaned the wound. When it was done, she grabbed the knife, stuck a stick in his mouth then pressed the heated metal to his arm. Sesshomaru would have howled in pain if he wasn't too busy biting on the stick.

Omari dropped her knife into the water and grabbed the herb she had collected. Removing the stick from his mouth, she replaced it with the green leaf.

"Chew," she commanded and he did. She set about burning the bloody rags. "You're an idiot. Fighting your brother over a stupid fang."

"How dare you speak to him like that!" Jaken exclaimed. He hit her with his staff. "Lord Sesshomaru is the heir of his father and the Tetsusaiga is rightfully his! How dare a half demon be thought of more?"

Annoyed with the imp, Omari kicked him. "Don't forget that it was your stupid plan that got him in this mess." Jaken went to hit her again, but she grabbed the staff and yanked him into the air. "Do that again and I'll break it."

"Enough, Omari. I went along with the plan," Sesshomaru said as he tried to get up. He was surprised when she shoved him back against the tree.

"Don't even try it. Those wounds are going to take two days to heal max. You're not going anywhere."

Sesshomaru leaned back against the tree. It was easier to listen to her because if he fought, she would kill him in his present state. In all honesty he was tired and having someone else take control was welcome. He could trust Omari to take care of everything.

He tried to move his left arm but remembered it was gone. He was going to have to get used to it.

"The Tetsusaiga was drawn from the dias by a human," he mused.

Omari turned to him from stoking the fire. "You couldn't draw it, I take."

"Father put a spell on it prohibiting me from doing so. Even Inuyasha couldn't do it." He caught her blank look. It was one she used when she was thinking. "What is it?"

"What if your father did it that way for a reason?"

He thought about that. "Explain."

She handed him some food and drink. "Well, your mother is full demon, making you full demon. Izayoi was human, making Inuyasha human and demon."

He waved his right hand. "I know this. Make your point."

She raised an eyebrow but didn't challenge him. "We both know how your father felt about humans. He didn't hate them. Quite the opposite actually. He wanted to live in harmony with them. Maybe he created Tetsusaiga for the protection of humans. The only companions you have are demons. Inuyasha's companion is human."

"Are you suggesting I take on a human companion?"

"No. You'd probably kill him or her. When I fought with Tai, he was using Tetsusaiga to protect humans, including Izayoi. That has to be Tetsusaiga's power."

If there was anyone who knew Inu no Taisho well, it was Omari. Not many knew that the demoness had been the Great Dog Demon's confidant in battle as well as in peace. Though she was young, she was intelligent and wise. His father had told him she had an old soul.

"What's your new plan now?" she asked as she sat against his good shoulder. "Obviously your pride's been hurt."

"I'll get stronger and defeat Inuyasha," he replied.

She snorted. "Look how well that worked." He huffed then slumped down. She knew he wouldn't do that if he wasn't in pain. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and pulled him against her. "Relax. You'll be fine."

He wouldn't sleep very long but it would be enough to rejuvenate him. Until then, she'd keep watch. She looked at Jaken as the imp shifted closer to the fire intent on keeping watch with her. She figured they could be calm for while.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: This chapter has dialogue from the show, as will most of them from here on out.

($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)

Sesshomaru stared at his hand. He had attacked and defeated a demon for his hand. He had attached it to his left bicep and used it to slay a hoard of humans. It had only lasted a few days before it started to rot.

He looked down at the humans he'd slain. The arm had given him strength while it was alive, but that strength was now gone. He snatched it off his arm and tossed it to the ground. He ignored Jaken as he praised him. The little imp was always doing stuff like that.

"Even if I'm provided with another arm, it shall be useless after a short while," he said mostly to himself.

"A vexing problem isn't it?" a man said from nowhere. Sesshomaru turned sideways to look into the trees as Jaken hid behind him. There sat a man with a baboon pelt covering him. "If I'm not mistaken, you are the elder brother of Inuyasha. Lord Sesshomaru are you not?"

The demon tilted his head up. "What do you want? Should I know you?"

"I am someone like yourself who despises Inuyasha. Forgive me but I happened to hear your conversation just now. Perhaps I might be of assistance." He shifted enough so he could pull an arm from his pelt. "Might I suggest you employ the use of this arm?"

Jaken gawked for a moment then began to stutter before finally speaking. "Have you lost your senses? Clearly that is the arm of a human!"

"Yes, clearly." The man was amused. "This arm belonged to a mortal but embedded in it is a shard of the sacred Shikon Jewel."

Jaken tilted his head. "Shikon Jewel?" He'd heard that somewhere before; he just couldn't figure out where.

The man sat still and never lifted his head. "Should you choose to employ this arm, the jewel shard will enable you to wield the Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha's fabled sword. The sword is known to work for the benefit of man. At present a demon such as yourself would be unable to touch the Tetsusaiga."

Sesshomaru took the proffered arm and looked down at it. Would this really work? He looked back up at the baboon covered man. "You mentioned something about you despising Inuyasha. Tell me. Do you intend to use me to exact your revenge?"

"Yes." It was a simple and honest answer.

Jaken was appalled. "How dare you exploit my master?" He once again went on a ranting rampage, but no one paid attention to him.

"Hmm. Sounds interesting. I shall accept the arm from you." Jaken turned and started ranting at how bad an idea this was.

The man seemed to have one other thing in mind. "Oh, and one other thing." He once again withdrew something from his pelt. This time it was a small orange and black orb. "Take this hive. You should be able to make good use of it with good certainty."

Once again the dog demon took the gift and stared at it. He turned the orb in his hands. "I should know the name of the one I make a pact with."

The man smiled under the head of the baboon. "My apologies. Call me Naraku."

Sesshomaru thought about it. "Very well, Naraku. You have yourself a deal."

After the baboon clad man had disappeared, Sesshomaru attached the arm to his body. He flexed the arm, testing it out. He could feel the power of the jewel shard pulsing through him, giving his body the strength it needed to hold the arm. He felt as if could take on his father if he was still alive.

"Omari, where have you been?" he asked when she appeared from the canopy.

When he had awoken after having his arm severed, she had been right there. She had checked his arm to make sure it had healed as best as it could. She had forced him to chew one of the leaves again and took no arguments about it. Then they had begun their travels once again.

When he had made his notions clear that he wanted to use another arm, she hadn't said a word. She had just looked at him with those light golden eyes of hers. Jaken had put up a fuss about how he would become so much stronger if he found a strong arm. When he asked Omari to give her input, she had just looked at them.

About a week ago, she had disappeared from their latest encampment. It wasn't an unusual thing. Whenever she was healing or frustrated with something, she would disappear. This had been the longest time for her to leave.

"Omari," he called again, this time turning to her. He watched her braid her hair. It always loosened when she went out.

"I went hunting," she replied as she tied the end and looked at him. He noticed she had blood smeared on her navy markings under her eyes. He stepped forward and rubbed them from her skin. She looked up at him, nose wrinkling. "What did you do?"

He tilted his head at her. "What do you mean?"

"You reek of death. Have you been rolling around in decomposing corpses?" She stopped when she looked at him closely. "Please tell me you didn't kill a human for that arm?"

"Lord Sesshomaru has never a killed a human who didn't attack him first!" Jaken cried and swung his staff.

Omari frowned and kicked the staff away. "What did you do, Sesshomaru?"

He couldn't understand what was bothering her. She had never acted like this before. She normally called him an idiot and moved on. She was rarely ever angry with him, her rage usually going to Jaken.

"Another demon gave me this arm. There's a piece of the Shikon Jewel embedded in it," he replied. She scowled at him, something she had never done before. "What is it?"

"I always knew you had idiotic tendencies but this one takes the prize. This is just stupid."

"You can't talk to him that way!" Jaken once again swung his staff and missed as Omari jumped to the limb above them. "Where are you going?"

"Away from the jewel shard. The thing only corrupts whatever it touches." She was gone from their sight immediately.

Jaken mumbled and prepared to climb the tree after her only to have Sesshomaru stop him. "Master?"

"Let her go, Jaken. We have other business to attend."

The huge, brindled dog shrank and Omari looked over the edge of the cliff. She had gone off on her own in a fit of rage. Sesshomaru could be so dense sometimes. He was too curious for his own good. He tended to get himself in more trouble because he wanted to find out how things worked. His favorite things to attempt to understand were relationships. That was always interesting to watch. His current interest was the damned sword and figuring out what made his brother tick so he could destroy him.

She shook her head at the two brothers fighting below her. So the arm allowed Sesshomaru to touch Tetsusaiga. It still wouldn't help him. He was going to lose that sword. Tai had never meant for him to have it. If anyone knew that, it was her and the creator of the blade.

_It had been a warm spring day. Inu no Taisho had brought his soldiers home a week earlier from a four month battle. They had helped the neighboring human villages stay alive when an army of demons came in to ransack them. It was a sect of the panther army they had been battling for years. _

_Omari walked by the current mistress's room. Izayoi smiled up at her. The woman was expecting her first child, Tai's second. Without being asked, the demoness warrior walked in the room and poured the human a glass of water. _

"_Thank you," Izayoi had said. "You're one of the only ones who have been nice to me. The rest just ignore me or act angry towards me."_

_She had sat down beside the woman. "All the others are stuck up royalty. They have no respect for anyone, not even Tai." She had looked the woman over closely, listening intently for the second heartbeat she knew was strong. "You're almost there, mistress."_

_The human had turned her attention to her swollen stomach. Her hands landed gently on it, following the roundness of it. "He's strong, isn't he?" She seemed lost in her own thoughts for a bit. Then she tilted her head and looked at the other woman. "Omari, why aren't you with Sesshomaru and his mother?"_

_Omari had huffed then crossed her arms across her chest. Her leather gauntlets had squeaked as they rubbed against each other and the breastplate she wore. "That idiot prince has been acting out once again." _

_Izayoi sat up and turned towards her. "What has he done this time? Is he still going on and on about how he needs no one?" The young demon woman snorted, making the human laugh. "Oh, Omari, you are a better companion than he realizes." _

_The door had slid open farther and Tai had walked through. A smile erupted on his face as he took in the two before him. When Omari went to stand, he had waved his hand and kept her from doing so. Then he went to his wife. _

"_How are you, my dear?" he had asked. _

_Izayoi had smiled at him. "I am well. Omari was taking good care of me. She says the baby is strong."_

_Tai had looked over his shoulder at her. "She is rarely wrong. As a healer of our people, she knows what she is talking about." He had kissed the side of her head then stood, beckoning Omari with him. He had closed the door behind him when they were safely outside. "Come with me, Omari." _

_She had fallen into step with him. Not once had he ever told her she was not his equal. If anything, she had been one of the only people he allowed near his family. If she had ever said anything, he had always backed her. He had never said she was wrong._

"_I have pulled my fang from my mouth," he had said as they walked away from the main house. _

"_What have you done with it?" she had asked. She had known he was thinking about do such a thing, but she hadn't thought he'd do it so soon. _

"_I am having a master create it into a blade."_

_She had nodded. "You mean Totosai. If there's anyone who can do it, it's that crazy old man. Why does he ride a cow?" _

_Tai had laughed heartily at her. "It's not a cow, but an ox."_

_She had rolled her eyes. "Same difference." As they had gotten closer to the forge, she had smelled the fire. "What are you going to do to the blade, or blades shall I say since you have two sons." _

_The Great Dog Demon had smiled. "They will be my sons' inheritances."_

"_Will be? Are you planning something you're not telling me about?" _

_He hadn't answered but she had known he was going to do something reckless. She had been right. A few nights later, the palace had been attacked after Izayoi had given birth. As the child lay crying, both of them were attacked. Tai had been injured in a previous battle before rushing to his wife's aid. As the building burned, Tai lay in the rubble. This time he had been killed and Omari had been right there. _

"_Omari, my friend," he had said as she had sat beside him trying to keep his wound from killing him while protecting him from the burning building. "Do me one last favor. My young son will be fine because he is also human. It is Sesshomaru I worry for. Stay with my son. Don't let him wander this earth alone. Also the blade Tetsusaiga is not meant for him. Make sure the blade goes to Inuyasha." _

_She had nodded, removing her hands from the dying lord. "You have my word." Then he shoved her out of the door, encasing his body in fire and killing him. _

_Returning to the heir's house had been torture. She hadn't even washed the blood off her body. Sesshomaru had reacted much like she had thought he would. He had struck her then walked away. Ever since then, they hadn't been separated._

Omari's thoughts returned to the present as she watched the brothers fight. Tai wouldn't be pleased with his son's if he were around. He would scold them and tell them to behave themselves, much as he had done Sesshomaru and her. Growing up with the great dog general had taught her to be self-reliant but also to see the best in others.

When an arrow broke Sesshomaru's armor, she'd had enough of watching the fight. She slid down the cliff and marched straight towards him. He was staring at Inuyasha as the half demon grabbed the Tetsusaiga then attacked him. This was going to end badly, but just as she put on a burst of speed Sesshomaru shoved his poison clays into his brother's back.

"You idiot!" she said as she stopped by his side. "That was completely uncalled for. Let him go and let's go now."

Just then Tetsusaiga unleashed a powerful wave, shoving both demons back. Omari glared at him. Sesshomaru looked at her and turned away, calling to Jaken. He began to sparkle then his cloud formed under his feet. Omari grabbed his shoulder and held on as Jaken grabbed his pelt.

"I wish Tai were here. He'd set the both of you straight. Stupid dog," she said.

"You forget you are one as well," he replied.

"Here's an idea. Instead of being an idiot, why don't you try mastering Tenseiga? Your father left it for you now learn how to wield it."

"Why wield a sword that cannot cut?"

"You really make me want to hurt you."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: So far so good. I'll keep writing this until I reach the end of the series. :)

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

"He's not going to do it."

Sesshomaru stopped and turned around to look at Omari. The demoness stood with her arms crossed as she leaned against the tree. They had camped in the woods as they normally did with Omari hunting and Jaken making dinner. As they had sat around the fire the night before, Jaken had brought up a sword smith to help Sesshomaru with Tenseiga. Omari had sighed because she knew exactly where it was going.

Sure enough, Sesshomaru had insisted of going to the man who had created both Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga at the behest of the previous master. The heir of Inu no Taisho was still not happy with his inheritance, and he was bound and determined to make his sword greater. Omari just wished he would listen to her from time to time.

The next morning Sesshomaru had been gone when she returned to camp. Omari had sighed in frustration then followed his scent. He hadn't been hard to find. He was standing in the middle of an open space when she caught up to him, hence the argument at hand.

"He will do as I say. He must," he said as he turned around and continued walking.

Omari closed her eyes and shook her head then pushed away from the tree and followed him. "You know, sometimes I wish you'd listen to me more. Then I realize I wouldn't have as much fun as I do if you did. But this time you have to know that what you want to do now isn't going to work."

"Do you not believe me when I say the sword smith must listen to me?"

"Do you not believe me when I say he's not going to do it?" He wasn't listening to her so she walked in front of him and stopped, forcing him to stop as well. "Listen to me, you idiotic dog. I admire that when you have one thing on your mind you go for it. I really do, but this quest of yours now is for naught. Totosai will not make Tenseiga stronger. Tenseiga is strong enough on his own."

"Tell me. How can a blade that cannot cut be strong enough as it is?"

Omari groaned in annoyance and crossed her arms. "You are such a dimwit. If Tetsusaiga's power is saving humanity, don't you think Tai would have instilled a power inside of Tenseiga as well?"

Sesshomaru looked at her closely then. She would not be defending the matter if she didn't know the true power of Tenseiga. "Omari, you were there when the blades were forged. What is Tenseiga's power?" She shook her head. "Omari."

"Bullying me is not going to work this time."

"When does bullying ever work on you?"

Omari sighed then placed her hand on his chest over his heart. "Sesshomaru, you have to figure this out on your own. I can't help in any way. This is your inheritance, not mine."

He watched her as she turned around and continued walking. It took him a couple steps to catch up to her. Then he fell into step with her. "Omari, you were my father's trusted confidant. He must have left you something when he died."

"He did." She looked over at him when he gave her his version of a droll look. "What?"

"Are you going to tell me what he left you?" She laughed at him. "What's so funny?"

"You haven't figured it out yet?"

"Figured what out?"

Once again Omari stopped in front of him, causing him to draw up short. She had to look up at him because he was just a little bit taller than she was. "It wasn't your mother who told me to watch out for you."

He snorted. "I don't need anyone watching out for me."

She smiled. "Right. On his death bed, Tai asked me one thing. He asked me to protect one of the things that mattered to him the most."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Sesshomaru, my inheritance from your father was you." She climbed on the back of Ah-Un, the two-headed dragon, and waited for him.

He was stunned speechless as he climbed on in front of her. For two hundred years, Sesshomaru had thought his father to be an idiot because he had cared for humans. He hadn't understood why he had left his first mate and child to have a half breed with a human. His father hadn't understood why his son hated his feelings so but he hadn't said much. It was Omari who had made his father's sadness known.

For the last one hundred fifty years, he had been roaming the land with Omari at his side. He figured she had been conned by his mother to keep him company when in reality it was his father who had asked her to do so. Omari was a very gentle woman, even for a demon. She was a healer, as he had seen on many occasions, and she could control two elements. Her powers had been enhanced by his father.

On many occasions he had thought his father and Omari were lovers, but Omari was simply loyal to him. She did whatever he asked unless it compromised her own beliefs, and rarely did any of his requests.

"Ah! Totosai!" He looked up as Omari called out to the person ahead of them. She dropped to the ground, ignorant of the others around her.

He followed her closely. The man she was talking to was old enough to be their grandfather. He carried a huge hammer in one hand and a pack on his back. He was accompanied by a three-eyed ox. Omari was talking to the old man as if they had been friends for a long time. She was petting the ox with familiarity. It only strengthened his resolve.

"Totosai, you will make me a new sword," he demanded.

For the third time in as many hours, Omari sighed at him then flicked him in the ear. "I've already told you to knock it off."

"Leave me alone, woman." Omari growled at him but didn't say anything.

Totosai watched the entire scene and shook his head. "The late lord gave you his son as a ward and he treats you such. He has no compassion."

"Tell me about it."

Sesshomaru snatched the entire sword from his belt and shoved it at the man. "Tenseiga is a useless sword."

"Sesshomaru, leave him alone!" Both Sesshomaru and Omari looked over to see Inuyasha and his friends coming over.

A smile erupted on Omari's face as she tried to hide her laughter. When it spilled out, Sesshomaru looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"What are you laughing about?" he asked.

"Well, whereas there is only Jaken, you and me, Inuyasha had added three more to his little group. Don't you feel like a sucky leader?" she replied.

"Sesshomaru, leave Totosai alone," Inuyasha restated.

"Hey, Totosai." The older demon looked at her. "Why don't you get Mo-Mo and back up. This is about to get ugly."

Heeding the demoness's order, the ox and sword smith stepped back just as a fight broke out between the brothers. Omari shook her head and crossed her arms. She watched the flashing lights that were Sesshomaru and Inuyasha as they fought. Why does she always get the short end of the stick?

"Does Sesshomaru know about the history of his father's inheritance?" Totosai asked.

Omari shook her head as she watched. "No, I never told him."

"Don't you think he needs to know?"

"That's your job, Totosai. Tai wanted me to watch over him to the best of my ability. I'm still working on that, but if he doesn't learn to wield his sword, Inuyasha will kill him. But I think he knows. I overheard him telling Jaken last night."

(%)(%)

_They had been walking in the swamp the night before after Jaken brought back the news that Totosai wasn't going to make a new sword when the imp opened his big mouth. _

"_I didn't realize your sword was your inheritance from your father. Why don't you use it, master? What kind of power does it have! It must be something remarkable," Jaken had said. Omari had rolled her eyes as she sighed. The imp had been looking for trouble. _

_Sesshomaru had walked past him and stopped. "You want to know, Jaken?"_

"_The idea of two swords forged from your father's fang is really intriguing. It's like the swords are two brothers born from the same father, except one is powerful and the other is useless." He had thought about it a few seconds then panicked. "Ah! I don't mean you're useless, Master Sesshomaru! I meant your sword was. I don't see you using it. And yet the half breed brother of yours can use his, and that makes him more powerful. But don't take that personally! I'm sure…"_

"_Jaken!"_

_He had turned around. "Yes, sir?" He turned around just as Sesshomaru had drawn his sword and sliced him. "Master Sesshomaru, why?" He had fallen in a flash of purple light. _

_Omari had looked him over. "Wow. I always thought I'd be the one to kill him." _

_Sesshomaru had watched as the light had disappeared. "Get up, Jaken. You're fine."_

_The imp had done just that and looked himself over. "That's impossible! You cut me in half and I'm still alive! How is that possible?"_

"_Do you understand now? This useless Tenseiga cannot kill."_

"_What's it good for then?" The water had suddenly begun to boil. "What's going on?" Then he had screamed. "A dragon!"_

_Sesshomaru had watched the dragon rise from the water and attacked him. He had used his whip to kill it, turning away from it as it had fallen into the water. He had grabbed one of the dragon's hands. _

"_This dragon has given me a gift," he had said. "Now I can go back and claim the Tetsusaiga." Then he had walked away, intent on finding Totosai. _

(%)(%)

"So the young master still doesn't believe the Tenseiga is his, even after he knows its power?" Totosai asked after he listened to the whole story.

Omari shook her head, sadness falling on her features. "No, and it's the way Tai wanted it. I just wished he would listen to me."

"He's as stubborn as his father. This you know. There is one thing else you should know. He's about to make Inuyasha mad."

Omari watched closely as the brothers struck at each other. If they had been human, they would have been killed instantly. Sesshomaru struck with his poison claws, but something had changed in his brother. Even though his eyes were blinded, Inuyasha attacked blindly with something generated by the Tetsusaiga.

"He hit him," Totosai said as a light engulfed them.

"No," Omari said as she ran for Ah-Un. "He didn't hit him. Totosai, take care of Inuyasha! Jaken!"

The imp ran at the flying dragon. Omari caught his staff and yanked him up on the flying beast. They flew in the direction Omari felt the pull of Tai's blood.

"What happened?" Jaken asked. "What was that?"

"That was the Wind Scar, one of Tetsusaiga's basic attacks. Inuyasha seems to have mastered it. That proves bad for Sesshomaru if he hasn't mastered Tenseiga yet," she replied.

Jaken gave her a look. "You know more than you're let on." Omari didn't answer. "You will tell us what you know when we find Master Sesshomaru, if he's alive."

"He's alive. Inuyasha's attack missed. Instead of directly hitting Sesshomaru, he tilted the attack up. Tenseiga read the attack and protected his inconsiderate master. That's how it works."

"You do know more about it!"

"Of course I do. I was there when it was forged and when Tai used it to defend Izayoi and Inuyasha."

Jaken remained quiet as they continued to follow Sesshomaru.


	5. Chapter 5

Sesshomaru lay still because he hurt too badly to do more than turn his head. He'd had no idea that Tetsusaiga could do that. He was certain that his brother had missed him on purpose, but Inuyasha had been set on killing him.

He heard the bushes near him rustle. Something was coming and he couldn't protect himself. If he moved, he was certain his wounds would open. He wasn't certain how long he'd been sitting against the tree, but it couldn't have been long because his wounds weren't healed.

The rustling continued. He sat up quickly as a human girl came towards him. One look at his red eyes and she took a step backwards. They stared at each other for a long while until she took off back into the woods. He settled back against the tree once again to rest.

Later on, he was staring at a water jug when she came back. This time she had fish and fruit on a leaf. She had left it on the ground by the water and was walking away when he addressed her.

"Mind your own business, girl. Don't waste your generosity. I don't eat human food," he said roughly. She just looked at him then turned and walked away.

"My, do you have a way with the ladies." Sesshomaru looked up at Omari as she leaned against the tree. She waved one hand at him then tucked it back under her other arm. "Hey."

"Hey," he replied. "It took you long enough."

"Well, I ran into a horde on my way here. It took a couple of hours to dispose of them. I tried my best."

"Where's Jaken?"

Omari laughed. "I left him with burning duty." She yawned widely.

"Come sleep." He noticed she shrugged then settled down next to him, wrapping her body in his pelt.

They stayed that way until daylight seeped through the trees. Even when the light was bright enough to sleep, Omari kept sleeping. She must have been awake for a couple days to be this tired. No doubt when she had been fighting she had used her fire and lightning powers. When not in check, she could drain her powers.

There was rustling again and the girl returned. This time she brought two fish and water jugs. Her face was swollen as if she had been beaten. She walked over without fear and set the items on the forest floor before them.

"No, thanks. I told you I don't need anything from you," he said, but as usual she ignored him. "Tell me. Where did you get those bruises?" She was silent. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Suddenly the girl started laughing. He looked at her as if she were crazy.

"What are you smiling about?" he demanded. "I simply asked a question. I don't care. I'm just curious." The girl laughed and ran off, leaving Sesshomaru alone with his thoughts. Or so he thought. "How long have you been awake?"

Omari rubbed her eyes like a child then smiled cheekily at him. "Long enough to hear your endearing transaction with the girl. It seems you have a fan."

"Stop with your drivel." Omari had always been a romantic type, even for a demon.

"What are you thinking about?"

Sesshomaru took the proffered fruit and looked at it. "She had bruises on her face this time."

"Of course she did. She was beaten last night." He looked at her. "I punished the men who did it, so you don't have to worry. From what I've heard, she's an orphan whose parents were killed by bandits. She's been mute ever since. That's why she hasn't said a word to you."

"Will she be able to talk again?" Omari shrugged. "Come on. Let's find Jaken."

This time she whined. "Can't we just leave him? It was so much more fun when it was just the two of us. Now that imp just hinders everything."

When he walked away, she knew she'd been shunned. Dusting off her pants, she followed him. When they were a little ways off she heard Jaken's voice. Then they saw him. He was standing atop Ah-Un pulling petals from a flower. Apparently he wanted to know if Sesshomaru was teasing or testing him. Obviously the imp didn't know the dog demon very well.

Annoyed with his voice, Sesshomaru threw a rock at him.

"Why not a boulder?" she asked. He looked at her as he walked towards the dragon.

"Lord Sesshomaru, before I continue in your service I must know! Were you testing your sword on me?" the annoying toad asked. Omari made a face at him.

Sesshomaru continued walking. "I expected a relieve welcome from you, Jaken. Not an interrogation." This time Omari laughed.

Jaken dropped his head. "Right. I'm glad you're well. I thought you were dead."

This time it was Omari who threw the stone that hit him in the head. "Dumbass." She looked over at Sesshomaru as he looked to his left. "What is it?"

"Blood," he replied. "Blood and the smell of wolves."

Omari scented the wind. "I smell it too. What do we do?"

"I recognize this blood." He looked at his companion then turned and walked towards the scent.

It took a little walking but they found the source. Omari closed her eyes as they stopped. Jaken grunted.

"Sheesh. What is that? Shuh, shuh," he said. He walked closer. "She's a goner, that's for sure. She must have been attacked by wolves. Look at the teeth markings." He turned around. "Do you recognize this pathetic human?"

Omari gripped his sleeve. "You have to do it."

Sesshomaru drew his sword, scaring Jaken. "What are you doing, sire?"

"Interesting," he said when Tenseiga pulsed. He looked over at Omari. "I can see them. They're from the underworld. I'll do another test. I'll use the Tenseiga."

Jaken gasped. "Another test? What are you doing, sire? What are you doing?"

"He's doing what he must," Omari said.

After the sentence left her mouth, Sesshomaru sliced the sword in an arc, destroying the demons. Sesshomaru kneeled and picked the girl up. After a moment, she sighed then opened her eyes. Jaken looked between the two full demons.

"She came back to life!" he said. "You resurrected that human girl with the power of the Tenseiga?"

They left him mumbling as they began to walk off. Sesshomaru inspected his sword again.

"No matter how many times you look at it, it's never going to change," Omari stated.

"I'm still at a loss," he stated.

Omari sighed. "Do you want me to explain it to you?"

He closed his eyes as he continued walking. There was no need to pay attention to where he was going. He could scent anything in front of him.

"What do you know?"

"I know everything. I was there when they were created and when your father decided which of you got the sword. I was sworn to secrecy so I could never tell you about it. Besides, I was too busy making sure you didn't lose your mind while on the hunt."

"I do not lose my mind."

Omari stopped and looked at him, anger riddling her features. "Then what do you call this? Your father left you a very powerful sword and you're still going on about the one he left Inuyasha? You have just as much power as your brother but you're too stubborn enough to see it. The stubbornness you get from your father. He was the same way."

"You know nothing about my father?"

"I don't? I lived with that man for one hundred and fifty years. I fought alongside of him in times of war and lived with his family in times of peace. I was the one he told everything to because he didn't trust anyone in the court. I held, still hold, some of the darkest secrets that not even you know about, and you tell me I know nothing about your father?" She raised her eyebrows at him, daring him to contradict her. She jerked at the color of her kimono. "I don't wear this for nothing, you know."

He tilted his head at her. "Why do you wear it?"

She exhaled roughly through her nose and turned on her heel. "If you don't know, then there's no way in hell I'm telling you. Figure it out on your own."

"Now where are you going?"

"Hunting!" There was suddenly a brindled dog in front of him for a moment before it took to the skies.

"My lord?" Jaken asked. "Is she angry with you again?"

"Yes, but this time I have no idea why."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**: This is a chapter that is in between the episodes where Sesshomaru actually shows up.

(%)(%)(%)

"You must return to him!" Totosai argued.

Omari shrugged the old man off and continued walking. "He obviously doesn't want me around so I won't be around. It's as if these last one hundred fifty years don't mean a thing to him."

"You must return because of your instincts. You know he can't survive without you around."

"Yes, he can. He did it long before Tai ever asked me to watch out for him." Totosai hit her over the head with his hammer. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For an intelligent woman you are so completely dumb. The reason Tai wanted you around his beloved son was not only because he trusts you, but also because Sesshomaru thinks of you as his mate." She made a face at him. "It's true. That's the only reason Sesshomaru keeps you around. He would rather fight you than see you around some other demon."

He noticed she wasn't going to answer him willingly so he hit her swords with his hammer. "I made this for you at the behest of the Great Dog Demon. He wanted you to have something as well. Not only did he give you the swords, but he also gave you his son."

"That I know."

"Then claim your own inheritance."

"Sometimes I wish I could kill you too."

Totosai watched as Omari disappeared. "If you only knew exactly what Tai wanted for you, you would understand why it's important for you to stay near Sesshomaru."

(&)(&)(&)

Sesshomaru watched Rin sleep as the fire roared beside them. It had been nearly two weeks since Omari left him with the human girl. He didn't have any idea what to do with a human or how to act around one. He had tried to hunt the wolves down that had tried to kill her but Inuyasha had beaten him to it. Unbeknownst to Jaken, the only reason he wasn't going to face his brother was because his pride was hurt.

He was slightly concerned with Omari. For the last one hundred and fifty years they had rarely been apart for more than a week. She would always come back and find him. He had been expecting her to show up at any moment but she hadn't. Jaken had been unbearable, stating that he was the best one for his master.

Rin had been looking towards the sky everyday as they traveled. She knew Omari. The demoness had been kind to her when she first met her. Rin could sense the kindness of the woman who had been with him when they met. Now that she was gone, Rin was left with Sesshomaru's nature which wasn't as appealing as Omari's.

Rin made a noise in the back of her throat. She still hadn't said a word, but that was normal for someone who was still under a lot of stress. Sesshomaru looked up in the direction she was pointing and looking. Omari was coming towards them with flames coming off her feet. Rin ran towards her as her feet hit the ground. Omari leaned down and picked her up.

"It seems you've learned a new trick," Sesshomaru said as she walked over to him.

Omari set Rin on the ground but she hung around her legs. "It wasn't hard. I'd been playing with it for some time."

Sesshomaru nodded at her. "Rin has made dinner."

"What happened to you not eat human food?"

He stared at her as she sat down. "I've had to change my tastes."

Omari sat down and took some of the food from Rin. She leaned against the tree then looked at Jaken. "You're really quiet."

"I'm just in awe that you'd show up after two weeks with no communication. Master Sesshomaru has no use for someone who abandoned him!" the imp replied.

She made a face then dug into her meal. The tension could be cut with a dull knife. Omari refused to talk to any of them as she ate. Rin finished quickly then scooted over to Omari. The demoness allowed the human girl to see what interesting things she was hiding in her kimono. She touched her clothing, her swords, her felt, and armor. Omari caught her arm as she reached for the necklace against her skin.

"You may touch anything, but not this," she said gently. Rin nodded then settled beside her. Omari looked over the girl as she snuggled into the pelt at her hips.

Sesshomaru watched Omari as her eyes closed and she ignored him. He knew she was wide awake and paying attention to him. Over the last two weeks he had felt the loss of her presence. He had taken her for granted for as long as he could remember. He had struck her a couple of times since they had been traveling together, but she kept coming back.

He took for granted how long she had been a part of his family. Even though she was a friend of his, she had been loyal to his father first. She was still loyal to Inu no Taisho two hundred years after his death. He admired that loyalty. She was with him as she had been with his father. She called him out on his stupidity, as she had with Inu no Taisho.

He pulled his left knee up and leaned his head back. "I understand Tenseiga." She hummed her acknowledgement. "I still don't understand why it was bequeathed to me."

"Then you don't understand your father," she replied.

"Explain it to me."

Omari opened her eyes and stared at him. "You're the one who lived with him. You should know."

"He told you everything." She continued to stare at him levelly. It began to annoy him. "Keep your secrets then. See if I care."

She stood, making sure to placed Rin on a soft patch of grass. "You do care. If you didn't, you wouldn't be aggravated."

He watched her sniff the air then, turning towards the smell she had found. "Where are you going?"

"I've been in dog form for the last two weeks. I'm going to wash it off."

Sesshomaru watched her disappear into the woods towards the river. He looked at Rin as the human slept beside Jaken. He smiled as he noticed what the demoness had done. If the imp knew he was sleeping by a human, he'd cause a ruckus. Sesshomaru wasn't interested in listening to it.

He stood and followed Omari's scent to the river. He found her clothes draped across a low branch and her weapons leaned against the tree. He stripped down, placing his belongings beside hers. He slipped into the water. The current wasn't too harsh so he waded in hip deep.

He watched as Omari emerged from the water a little ways ahead of him. The water sluiced off her skin, leaving it glistening in what was left of the daylight. He waded to her. She knew he was there and allowed him to wrap his arm around her waist.

"Your scars are fading," he said.

"They're two hundred years old," she replied.

"They were very bad wounds that could have taken your life."

"They didn't."

She was right. Two hundred years ago the dog demons of the Western Lands fought against the panther demons trying to take over their land. Led by Inu no Taisho, the canines went into battle against them. Omari had been in the middle of it, as she usually was when they went to battle. She had been leading the western battalion when they were outflanked. They'd won the battle but at a great cost.

When they returned to the city, Omari was helping carry another of their comrades. The scent of blood permeated the air around them so it was hard to tell who was bleeding and who wasn't. It wasn't until after everyone else had been seen to had Tai figured out that his right hand demon was suffering from horrible wounds of her own. He didn't figure that out until she collapsed in his rooms.

Sesshomaru gripped her face in his hand and turned her to face him. Her eyes narrowed slightly as he searched her face. "Omari, you were bedridden for days. No one knew your condition would worsen."

It had. Her wounds had started to fester and she was in great pain. Sesshomaru remembered going to sit beside her bed as she recovered. She had been sweating as the fever took over her. He had reached into the bowl beside him and wrung out the water that had collected in the rag. He had rubbed it across her forehead and just inside her kimono.

Omari pushed away from him. She swam away then turned to look at him. "What is this about, Sesshomaru?"

He tilted his head. "What do you mean?" She didn't like his answer so she turned away from him. So he changed the subject. "Omari, is that a new blade?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Was it made by Totosai?"

"Who else would make me a new blade?"

"Why did he make you a new blade?"

"He did it because Tai asked him to. I don't know why but he did. Totosai just completed it. He found me when I was running. We also talked about you."

Sesshomaru watched as she finished bathing. He got out when she did and they dressed in complete silence. As he watched her slip into her breastplate, he noticed an intricately designed necklace and recognized it. A long time ago when his mother was planning an arranged marriage for him, he'd had a silver smith create a cherry blossom necklace. He had given it to Omari because he wanted the woman he trusted most it wear it. After the whole ordeal was dropped, he had forgotten to get it back. She still had it after all these years.

As they were heading back to their campsite, Omari took a deep breath. She only did that when she needed to say something he wasn't going to like.

"We have to find your brother," she said.

Sesshomaru prickled. "He is not my brother."

"He has Tai's blood coursing through his veins just as you do. That makes him your brother in my book. So get over it."

"Why do we need to find him?"

"He's about to go through an unwanted change and I want to see how that happens. He needs to handle it."

"I thought he went through an unwanted change when he started running with that human?"

She looked up at him. "Which one?"

"The first one; the one that killed him." Omari sighed. "What?"

"You are so out of the loop on this whole thing. Try to pay attention. Inuyasha and Kikyo loved each other. Now before you start your rant about how demons cannot possibly love humans, remember your father." She cast him a side look to see him pondering the entire thing. "Anyway, it was not Inuyasha who killed Kikyo. It was Naraku. He set a trap for both of them so he could steal the Sacred Jewel."

"What is this Sacred Jewel I keep hearing so much about?"

"It gives whoever holds it great power. You saw what it did for your arm. The downside to possessing the jewel is that it corrupts."

"So the half breed wanted the jewel. For what?"

"Initially it was to become full human so he could live with Kikyo. But when she left him in a catatonic state with her Sacred Arrow, she died. When he was awoken by that girl, he wanted to become full demon due to his hatred."

"He would be stronger that way." His upper body dipped down as she grabbed his ear. "What now?"

"You are a fool, my friend. Inuyasha is stronger than you or I. Half breeds generally are. They have the power from both sides of their heritage and combining it makes him damn impossible to stop."

He pulled his ear free. "Then I will take his human companions." This time she smacked him hard in the head. "Would you stop that?"

"You will leave the humans alone, Sesshomaru! If you so much as touch one hair on their heads, I will be the one you fight next and I'm a hell of a lot stronger than you are."

His eyebrows shot up into his bangs. "How do you figure that?"

She smiled cheekily. "I have both of my arms." He narrowed his eyes at her. "Now let's go. I'll collect the girl."

Sesshomaru watched her gently lift Rin from the ground. The girl didn't even wake up. When she turned to Jaken, she kicked him roughly. He jumped up, yelling obscenities at her. It was good to have the two arguing again.


	7. Chapter 7

We're going back to episode information now. This has dialogue from the episode. Which episode? Find out.

(%)(%)(%)

"This is not what I meant when I said we should look for Inuyasha." Omari landed beside Inuyasha's group. "Why did that idiot have to go see Kaijinbo?"

###

_They had arrived at a small hut in the middle of the swamp. Sesshomaru had flexed his power and thrown the curtain wide open. Omari had rolled her eyes at his antics but followed him into the hut nonetheless. _

"_Who are you?" the man had asked. _

"_You are Kaijinbo I take it. The smith who forced too many deviant swords and was banished by his master Totosai," Sesshomaru said. _

"_Totosai you say? The sound of his name is enough to make my blood boil."_

_Sesshomaru tossed the head of Goshinki to the ground. "How about it, Kaijinbo? I will have you forge a sword for me with the fangs of this demon."_

_Kaijinbo looked at the demon head with a critical eye. "Don't take me for a fool. I cannot make a sword from something that is already dead."_

_With that the demon drew Tenseiga. Omari knew the look on his face rather well. He could see the messengers from the netherworld. With one well placed sweep, the head of the slain demon came to life once more. Kaijinbo was amazed. _

"_The demon's head has come back to life," he said. _

"_Let me explain something, Kaijinbo. this sword Tenseiga was forged by the same master who banished you long ago and the fangs of the demon I lay before you broke the Tetsusaiga, a sword that was also forged by Totosai,' Sesshomaru explained._

_Kaijinbo smiled. "These fangs will also forge a powerful sword."_

_Omari watched the smile that popped up on his face. Whenever he smiled she got nervous because he never smiled. Unless he was getting ready to kill at any cost._

"_You do realize that there is a strong possibility that you will not get that sword," she said. _

_Sesshomaru looked at her. "What do you mean?"_

_She motioned to Goshinki's head. "You don't feel it? It smells of Naraku. This creature has been created by the sadistic demon. That blade won't be a normal blade. You might as well stop the creation now."_

"_I will not. I want a sword that will destroy Tetsusaiga." He turned and walked back into the swamp._

_She watched him leave with her arms crossed over her chest. _ _"You better not do anything stupid." _

###

"He did something stupid," she muttered.

"Excuse me?" She turned to look at the shorter human girl. "Who are you?"

Omari crossed her arms as the brothers went at it once again. "I'm a friend of Sesshomaru."

"He has friends?" the man asked.

"One and that's me."

"What about the toad?" the girl asked again.

Omari smiled at the use of the word toad and looked at the girl. "I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks Jaken's an ass. And no, Jaken's not his friend. He's only been around in the recent century. I've been around a lot longer. I was a friend of their father's before he died."

"That would put you at five hundred at least!" the man exclaimed.

"Just a little over. I'm older than Sesshomaru by ten years, only he doesn't know it."

The other woman stepped up to her. "What did you mean when you said Sesshomaru did something stupid?"

Omari gritted her teeth and crossed her arms. "That idiot went to Totosai's ex-apprentice and asked for a sword to be made from the demon that broke Tetsusaiga. I specifically said not do so and he didn't listen. Stupid dog. The best part about the sword was that it killed Jaken. Sesshomaru had to bring the damn imp back to life. I want to strangle him for that as well."

"The two of you don't get along do you?"

"Jaken's an idiot. I would kill him if Sesshomaru wouldn't kill me first, or attempt to do so. He would have a hard time doing so."

"What is that sword?"

"It's called Tokijin. It was forged from the fangs of the demon that broke Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru commissioned for it to be made but he didn't know the affects the demon's fang would have on the poor guy. I should say stupid guy."

They watched the battle between the brothers. It seemed as if Sesshomaru had the upper hand because he was wielding the demon sword Tokijin. The area pulsed as Inuyasha fell back, Tetsusaiga falling to his side.

"This isn't good," she muttered. "Totosai, is it happening again?"

The old sword smith nodded. "Yes, Inuyasha's demon blood is taking over. It must feel he is in real danger."

"Well at the rate Sesshomaru continues to slash at him, he is in danger. But I have a feeling you're not going to help are you?"

"Inuyasha needs to learn how to use his power to his advantage."

"Sesshomaru wouldn't even know he was here if it hadn't been for that stupid woman."

###

_The night before she and Rin had been sitting by a fire. Sesshomaru had gone to search for Ah-Un so Rin wouldn't have to walk everywhere she went. She was still barefoot and refused to put on shoes. When he had showed up, she had gone running to him. Omari had felt the presence of the demon woman but hadn't said anything to keep the girl from panicking. Sesshomaru had noticed immediately and stopped Rin from running to him. _

"_A woman," he had said. _

_Jaken had scented the air. "I know that scent. She smells like the strange beast who had offered to lend you the severed human arm. The demon that disguised himself with the baboon pelt. His wretched plan took us to hell and back. Your arm was almost burned off and I was almost beaten to death by that monk!" _

_Omari had laughed quietly and had shaken her head. Anyone who could beat Jaken to death was good enough in her book. _

"_I recall the scent," Sesshomaru said. "It is the same as the beast who attempted to trap, the one known as Naraku." _

_The woman had smiled. "So you must Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru. You are very clever." Omari had taken a step up and to the side, putting herself in front of the dog demon. "I am Kagura the wind sorceress, the incarnation of Naraku."_

"_Incarnation?"_

"_Correct. Sesshomaru, the fangs you delivered to Kaijinbo to make your sword were of a demon called Goshinki. Like me he was also created from Naraku."_

"_All very interesting, but did you seek me out just to tell me this?"_

"_Can you not detect its scent? Tokijin reeks of Goshinki's aura. It's closer than you think." She had whipped out a feather and flown away. "You are the sword's rightful owner," she called. _

_They had watched the night sky as she disappeared. Jaken had come running forward as Omari had relaxed. _

"_I cannot deny I'm glad to see her leave so soon. She seems such an arrogant woman," he had said. _

_Sesshomaru had glanced back where Rin had frozen in place. "Rin, you're free to move now." _

_The little girl did then twirled with her arms wide. "Yes, my lord."_

_He had looked at Omari then up at the sky. "The Tokijin."_

_Jaken had looked back as Rin fell down. "Speaking of strange women." _

_Omari hadn't said anything, but she had known what was going to happen and hadn't liked it. _

###

"That dumb dog of yours doesn't listen well, does he?" Totosai asked.

Omari shook her head. "No, not at all. Sometimes I just want to kill him."

"Why don't you step in and see what he does?"

"He'll kill me if I do. That's one thing I refuse to do. He's too curious for his own good."

Sesshomaru was too stupid to stop the battle so Totosai stepped forward. "You people take Inuyasha and flee from here."

"Sit!" The human girl rushed in and grabbed the demon Inuyasha.

Omari walked up to Sesshomaru and stared in the direction they had disappeared to. "Well?"

"Why did you not go after him? He was in the palm of your hands," Jaken said.

Sesshomaru stayed still and watched them. He didn't even answer Jaken or Omari, forcing the two to look at each other and shrug. He was deep in thought. But Omari knew. He had been afraid of what he had seen. Inuyasha shouldn't be able to change his blood. Omari looked up as the woman on the feather disappeared into the black sky. What was she planning?

"Omari?" She looked at him. "Teach me how to wield this blade."

"You already know how to wield the blade," she replied.

"Not Tenseiga. Teach me how to wield Tokijin." She looked at him sharply then. "You know a lot more about demon energy than I do. You know how to manipulate it to control it. I want you to show me how to do it."

"You know how to do it."

He narrowed his eyes at her, his only way of showing her how cross he was with her. "I do not."

"Yes, you do. You just have to access that power."

Sesshomaru moved quickly and wrapped his hand around her throat. Omari placed her hands on his stomach because he had gotten too close. He thought she was going to wrap her around his waist. When she didn't, he was confused.

"You will show me how to wield this sword. If you don't, I will kill you," he said.

Her face never changed but he felt his stomach growing warm. He looked down and found his clothes smoking just as lightning arced across the sky. She was retaliating for the way he had just treated her. She had never done that before. Her eyes were glowing red as she summoned her powers.

"You might be able to tell me what to do, but put your hands on me like that again and I will kill you. Don't underestimate me, Sesshomaru." She pulled in her power and turned away from him.

"Are you leaving me?" he asked.

"No, I'm not." She summoned fire to her ankles and lifted into the sky.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked as he took the reins to Ah-Un. "Are you following her?"

"Jaken, go back to Rin. We'll be back in a day or so."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**: This has nothing to do with an episode. It's just something I came up with as a filler.

(%)(%)(%)

"We haven't been alone in a long time," Sesshomaru said when he finally caught up with Omari.

She had landed and was walking along the mountain pathway. He had fallen into step with her, glad for the silence that filled their little space in time.

He was right. They hadn't been alone since they were younglings growing up in the Western Lands. Omari would come for months on end while the Lords of the lands entertained each other with banquets and the likes. They would spend days training with the best soldiers in the land. Their nights consisted of watching the sky down by the river. No one said anything to them, even when she would give Sesshomaru what for.

The last day they had spent together had been the day before Omari would join Tai's army for good. They hadn't done anything but lay around in his rooms. One of the maids came in and asked what they needed. They had thrown her out without so much as a word. Tai had found them the next morning when he had come for Omari. After that, they rarely spent time together outside of meetings.

Omari turned to him. "It has been a while. I blame you for that. If you'd have gotten rid of Jaken sooner, it would have been just the two of us. But no, you had to keep the imp on as a liability." She stopped and sniffed the air. "Blood. Human blood."

Sesshomaru moved with her as she went towards the nearest village. It was burning and the people were trying to save their animals and whatever they could. Some were even trying to help their loved ones who had been injured. A few people were dead.

Omari stopped in the middle of the village as she heard some familiar voices. She looked around to find where they were. When she spotted them, she went straight to them.

"Omari!" Kagome exclaimed as she came up. "What are you doing here?"

"I smelled blood. What's happened here?" Omari asked.

"We're not certain. We heard the screams and smelled the fire before we got here. The village is almost gone."

The demoness nodded. She stepped in front of the priestess and raised her hands. Her stance widened and her eyes glowed brightly. The fire suddenly started coming towards them. Kagome screamed as it raced hot and brightly towards her. Omari jerked her hands up and the flames went skyward. Jerking them down, the fire raced at her. She stood straight as it hit her full force. It looked as if she was going to burn alive, but the light started fading.

"What's happening?" Kagome asked over the roar.

"She's going to burn alive," Sango said.

"No, she's not," Sesshomaru said as he walked up.

Inuyasha turned to his brother ready to fight. "What are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything as the rest of the light and flames disappeared. What was left was Omari glowing as if she were on fire. She turned towards Sesshomaru and looked at him with glowing eyes. He had never seen her do that before, but his father had said she absorbed fire and lightning as if they were water.

"Are you well?" he asked as she stopped in front of him.

She nodded as the light around her faded. "I'm fine. We need to help these people." He snorted and she grabbed his ear to bring him down to her level. "You're the one that followed me after your fight and now you're complaining. If you don't want to help me, then leave!"

Sesshomaru rubbed his ear after she shoved his head away. He watched her storm off to some of the injured people. If anything was greater than her power of thunder and fire, it was her ability to heal others. It didn't help her, but she could heal a hundred people in a day and still be able to move.

She started with the children first, healing them if it was at all possible. When the parents were certain she wasn't going to kill their beloved children, they allowed her to help them. The men started talking with her. A few times she nodded and the rest of the time she listened. After a while, she took the hammer one of the men handed her and swung it hard. The building collapsed without another swing. As the men stared in awe, she came back over.

"I'm going to remain and help rebuild the village. You may do as you wish. I'll be gone for a few days. Don't hurt Rin. As for Jaken, kill the bastard for all I care," she said.

Inuyasha fumed for a few moments then stepped in their path. "What a minute! Who the hell are you?"

Sesshomaru knocked Inuyasha to the side. "This is Omari, my mate."

Omari blinked a couple of times then frowned. She looked up at him. "Since when?"

"Since I just said so."

She made a face like she agreed before something replaced it. "If I'm your mate, does that mean I get to request something?"

"Anything."

"Kill the bastard imp Jaken."

"No."

She hung her head. "Damn." She walked towards the villagers. "All right then. You have fun. I'm going to help these people. And don't kill your brother!"

"How do you know her?" Kagome asked when she was out of earshot.

"Omari and I grew up together. She was a member of my father's army. In the last days of his reign, Omari was the only one my father trusted to be around. She was there when you were born, Inuyasha. It was she who saved your life." Inuyasha looked at him as if he were in pain. "She was a friend of your mother's, although I still don't see that connection."

"Is that why she was so mad at you after you tricked him?"

Sesshomaru nodded. He watched as she swung the hammer once again, bringing down another burnt out house. The men with her immediately began to rebuild. With the fire burning inside her, she wouldn't have to sleep for at least a week. He could give her that long.

As he was getting ready to turn around, he heard a mother scream and looked back over. A house was getting ready to crumble from its infrastructure and there was a child standing near it. It was as if it were in slow motion. The child stood there as the building slowly fell. There was a rush of white and Omari appeared by the child. She shoved him away just as the wood fell on her. They all heard a yelp as the rubble fell.

He was there in an instant yanking the debris off her. Omari lay in a huddle holding her shoulder. She looked up at him and took his hand as he offered it. He yanked her to him and let the building fall. Dust swirled around them before he walked towards the small group remaining. The child Omari had saved and his mother walked over to them. The woman thanked her profusely then shoved her son towards them. Omari smiled softly at him and nodded. She dropped her head when he offered her a leather necklace.

"Let us help you," the mother said. "We can wrap your arm."

Omari shook her head. "No thank you. I'll go back with him. There's someone waiting on us. If you treat the wood on the remaining houses, you should be able to save them. The ones I demolished will have to be rebuilt. Once done, treat the wood as well. That should help keep them safe. If I need to, I will come check them out." The other villagers nodded. "Sesshomaru, take me back."

The other demon nodded then turned away. This was the first time he had come in contact with his brother and not fought him. If it hadn't been for the villagers being hurt, he probably would have. But Omari had been the one to rush headlong into an area to help people she didn't even know. Was this the reason his father had told her to remain with him? Did he hope that one day her love for all creatures would rub off on him?

He returned to the camp they had set up for Rin and Jaken. The imp was beside himself with pleasantries as his lord returned. Rin ran for water immediately when she saw them. Sesshomaru walked over to the small pallet Rin had made and placed Omari on it. He immediately removed her armor from her body and pulled the kimono down to take a look at her shoulder. He took hold of the wooden stake in her shoulder and yanked. She didn't make a sound.

"Here you are, Master Sesshomaru," Rin said as she brought hot water.

He ripped a piece of Omari's kimono and dipped it into the water. When he pressed the scalding piece of fabric into her shoulder, she arched her back. Her hair fell away from her face as she tried to keep from crying out in pain. He drew one of her knives from her sash and handed it to the girl.

"Place this in the fire," he commanded. Rin ran to do his bidding. "Jaken, bring me the herb Omari brought with her."

The imp squawked then ran over to Ah-Un. The two headed dragon watched the imp as he pulled a leather bag from under the reins. He ran back. "Here you go, Master Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru took a leave from the leather and shoved it in her mouth. "Eat." She smiled at him, recognizing the same order she had given him weeks before. Rin returned with the golden blade. "This is going to hurt."

He was right. Omari hadn't felt this much pain since the battle with the panther tribes. At that time her back had been sliced open with a sword. She hadn't had it treated because she needed to save her comrades. In the end she paid the price. Blood loss had bedridden her, rendering her useless in battle. The only upside to being injured was that people came to stay with her, including Sesshomaru.

When the smell of burnt flesh permeated the air, Sesshomaru let up. Omari took a deep breath then rolled to her side. He wrapped her shoulder then replaced her kimono. Rin curled up next to her, using pelt as a blanket. Omari then rolled over to her back and wrapped her good arm around Rin's shoulder. Sesshomaru sat up against the tree and gently pulled Omari to him. His pelt acted on its own accord and wrapped itself around the three of them.

"Omari, I am going to hunt for Naraku," he said.

"I figured you would eventually. But you won't get far with Tokijin. That blade is too evil, even for you," she replied. There was no sleeping tonight. The pain was too much and the fire burning inside her would heal it in a couple of days.

"You know much more about all of this then you let on."

"I traveled alone before I really began to travel with you. I've heard a lot about all of this before you even did. You're more sheltered than I was."

He made a noise in the back of his throat. "That's my mother's fault."

"Yes, well, she can be a bit of a pain."

"How did you meet Inuyasha's companions?"

"That was by happen chance when you went off the deep end and fought your brother with Tokijin."

"He's not my brother."

She continued on as if he hadn't said a word. "Besides, one of these days he's going to take you out and I'm going to let him."

"Are you up to taking a little trip tomorrow?" he asked when the silence became too much for him to handle.

"I can as long as we don't fight anyone."

He nodded. "Rest, Omari. You will have a long day tomorrow."

He heard her snort in laughter as she settled against his shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** This is pretty much dialogue from the show except at the end.

(%)(%)(%)

Jaken was playing the alphabet game as the group walked through the forest. Omari and Sesshomaru led the way as the older of the two looked around the forest. She had been there before but it had been a long while.

"Welcome! I have awaited your arrival," said a voice.

Rin brightened as she rode Ah-Un. "A voice from the sky!"

"I don't see anyone," Jaken said as he looked around. He was getting antsy as he didn't see anyone in vicinity. Just to pick on him, Omari shoved him. He fell face first then jumped up to confront her about it.

"I have been expecting you, Sesshomaru," said the voice once again.

Sesshomaru did not look amused. Then again he rarely did. He looked at Omari but she shook her head. Of course she wouldn't know. He'd just sprung this trip on her. "So you say you knew I was coming, do you, old Bokuseno.'

"You're coming to speak with me about the swords I presume," said the voice.

Sesshomaru stopped at a tree. Then all of a sudden a face appeared on it. Omari smiled as she looked at the tree.

"Greetings, Bokuseno," the woman said.

"Do you seek information regarding the Tetsusaiga, your father's sword? Or perhaps," he asked.

Rin gasped. "A tree demon!"

And Jaken panicked. "Lord Sesshomaru, what's that?"

"A two thousand year old magnolia tree," Sesshomaru explained.

"I see." The imp got a weird look on his face. Omari couldn't see his face so she moved around so she could figure out what was going on.

"It's true the sheaths of the swords Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga passed down from Sesshomaru's father were created from my very own boughs," said Bokuseno.

Not liking the look on his face, Omari hit Jaken. "Whatever it is you're thinking, don't." The imp made a face at her.

Sesshomaru looked up at the tree after the altercation. "Bokuseno, perhaps you can explain to me the connection between the Tetsusaiga and Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha? Your younger brother?" the tree asked. Omari laughed as the other demon's facial muscles ticked.

"Inuyasha's blood has changed. First time was when a demon bit and broke the Tetsusaiga. The second time was when he let go of the Tetsusaiga while fighting me. His scent wasn't that of a half demon. It was that of a full demon's blood like mine and my father's."

"Is that the same scent?" The tree laughed and Omari shifted to the side. He was going to find out that she knew. Well, she had told him. "I have my doubts."

Sesshomaru was not amused. "What do you mean by that?"

"Inuyasha is a half demon born between a demon and a human. He could ever become a full fledged demon. Sesshomaru there is something you, a full blooded demon, are capable of accomplishing that Inuyasha could never do."

This sparked the dog demon's interest. "Go on."

"It is simple. I speak of protecting oneself."

"Protecting oneself?"

"Yes. In battle for instance. If you find yourself in a hopeless situation, you remain calm. You never lose control of yourself."

Sesshomaru snorted. "I would never find myself in a desperate situation."

The tree laughed at him. "No, I suppose you wouldn't. Inuyasha is a different matter however. If backed into a corner where his life is in danger, his demon blood takes over in order to preserve his life." Omari watched as the thoughts took over the demon's face. "Unfortunately for Inuyasha, the demon blood of his father is too much for a half demon as such as himself."

"What will the outcome be?"

"Well, in essence, the demon blood will devour his human soul. He will not be himself. He will not be able to differentiate between friend or foe. He will simply kill, and with repeated transformations, Inuyasha will eventually lose his soul. He will become a demon who only knows how to fight and kill. He will continue to fight and kill until he is destroyed. I sincerely doubt you father would have wished a terrible fate upon his own son. That is why he bequeathed the sword Tetsusaiga to protect his soul."

"Omari?" Sesshomaru looked at his companion. "Did you know all of this?"

"Omari knows it all," said Bokuseno. "She was there when all of it was planned. If I'm not mistaken, your father swore her to secrecy. If she didn't tell you, it was because of that. Do not be angry with her."

"Sesshomaru, I smell human blood," Omari said as she turned towards the way they came. "A lot of human blood. It's wafting on the wind." Still using the fire she had engulfed from the village, she summoned fire to her heels and was gone.

"Sesshomaru." The demon turned back to the tree. "She is an honest woman."

He left and followed after the woman. She was faster than he was because her flames kept her moving. The air supplied them with the power they needed to keep going. Omari did the rest.

When he landed he was surprised at what he saw. Bodies lay strewn across the ground. Horses were dead and the villagers were nowhere to be seen. There was also a huge moth demon lying on the ground. There was Inuyasha and his little group. Inuyasha was full demon.

Omari and Sesshomaru looked at each other then back at each other. Inuyasha stood up and turned on them.

"You're nothing more than a murderous demon," said Sesshomaru. "Come after me, Inuyasha. I wish to test your strength transformed as such."

He shoved Omari back as Inuyasha attacked then drew Tokijin. It stopped Inuyasha the instant he took to the air. Inuyasha punched the sword away, but not without damage to himself. A dozen cuts appeared on his skin as he fell away.

"That was foolish," the older said. Then he shoved him right into Omari. The woman winced in pain. He must have known what he'd done because he turned. "Omari?"

"I'm fine," she called even though she was in pain.

"Now, little brother, I understand. You are not a full fledge demon. All you are is a half breed. Know your place in the world. A half demon should act like one. On your knees." He shifted Tokijin to the side and struck.

A bright light filled the area and Inuyasha went flying. Not even a demon could keep from flying backwards. Sesshomaru walked towards him, highly aware that Omari was following at a subdued pace.

"Please stop!" Kagome called as she threw herself over the unconscious Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru walked closer. "He has been brought down."

Kagome didn't believe him. He had caused so much trouble in the past that she couldn't believe him. "Don't come any nearer."

"Kagome, no!" Sango cried. They knew Omari wouldn't hurt her, but Sesshomaru was another story all to himself.

"Kagome's in trouble!" Shippo said. They ran forward towards her.

"If you wish him to stop, use Tetsusaiga to reverse the transformation. Otherwise he will continue to fight," Sesshomaru said. He looked over at Omari as she came over. "Are you well?" She nodded at him.

Miroku was the first one to them. "You could have finished him off if you wanted to, yet you merely held him off with your sword. Why did you stop at that? We all know you despise Inuyasha. I can't believe you've developed feelings for you brother."

"I will slay him. Eventually. Why kill him now when he doesn't know himself? There will be no point. Come, Omari." The two turned and walked away.

The return to Bokuseno was quiet. Sesshomaru was brooding because of what he had just learned and the fact that he could have learned it a lot sooner if Omari had told him. Omari was staving off pain from her shoulder but she knew he was slightly mad at her. She wouldn't have changed it anyway because it was what Tai had wanted.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru! You're back," said Rin as they walked back up to her.

Sesshomaru ignored Omari. "Rin, I hope you have fared well."

The little girl nodded as the older woman walked past her to the two-headed dragon. "Ah and Un and I were on our very best behavior. Lord Jaken has become almost melancholy though."

The imp was lying in a heap on the ground until he heard their voices. Then he jumped up and ran over. "Lord Sesshomaru! What gives, my lord? Why did you go alone after Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru stared down at him. "Master, that was most uncalled for. I hope that you forgive me."

Sesshomaru looked away to the trees. He was deep in thought that he didn't hear the people around him talking to him. Omari watched him closely with hooded eyes. There was no doubt in her mind that he was going to ask her to give all the information she had. In reality he had all the information in front of him. He just needed to grasp it.

"Omari, we need to talk," he said.

She sighed. She knew it was coming but she didn't think it would come this soon. All she wanted to do was to relax for bit and get the bandages changed. Food would be a nice thing too. She didn't care if Sesshomaru ate human food or not. She was hungry. Sighing, she walked away from the other two.

"Inuyasha cannot wield his blade," he said.

She nodded as she sat down in the grass and put her back to a tree. "I know."

"Do you know why?"

"It's because the blade is made for his own fang. It's not your father's anymore. It's wholly his and he has yet to master it."

"Is that why he's been transforming into a demon?"

She shook her head. "You know why he's been transforming. You were there when Bokuseno told you everything." She watched his face, already knowing the tell tale signs that he was planning something. "Don't fight him, Sesshomaru. It will only end badly for one of you, and I don't think you'll be the one on the winning end."

He looked at her. "You have so little faith in me?"

"Why would you say that? I've been with you for four hundred years, and during all this time, I've never once said you could never win. Until now, no one could defeat you. But you're at a severe disadvantage. You have one good arm, one sword that can only heal, and another that's so evil that it may corrupt you some day. You get bored easily so if you turn your back on your opponent, you will be killed."

Sesshomaru looked at Omari then. He had never seen a look like the one that was on her face. She looked stricken. He knew by that look that she was telling the truth, or what she felt to be the truth. There was no way she could lie. He'd smell it, but why would she lie to him? Their entire relationship was based on trust when he trusted no one.

"How will Inuyasha learn to wield his sword?" he asked just to be safe.

Omari understood exactly what he was doing. Though she wished he would quit being a baby, she obliged him. After a little banter. Sighing, she stood. "Your curiosity is going to be your down fall one of these days and I'm going to be on the sidelines laughing my ass off when that happens."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Do you know how Inuyasha will learn how to wield his sword?"

"Of course I know. What kind of question is that?"

He was getting annoyed with her constant running around the topic. Well he couldn't say much because he had done the same with her. "Will you just answer it?"

She sighed again, heavily this time. "It's called the Backlash Wave. All I know is that it's the ultimate technique of Tetsusaiga. I've only seen it twice, and that was against Ryoukotsusei and the people who attacked the palace. All I can say is that it causes a lot more damage than the Wind Scar. If you go up against that, you'll lose."

"So Inuyasha will have to fight this Ryoukotsusei?" She nodded. "I'd like to see that."

"No, absolutely not." He looked at her. It was the first time she told him what to do. "If you go watch the battle, there's a chance you'll get sucked into it. It's already going to be a hard battle. It Tai everything he had to put that demon away and all he could do was bind him to a mountain for two hundred years. The guy is huge. Stay away from the fight."

Contemplating what she had just said, Sesshomaru turned away. She caught his arm in a vice grip and turned him to face her. "I'm serious, Sesshomaru. Don't go near that battle. I won't lose you."

He was touched by her concern. He was used to her bullying him around, but telling him what to do was a new thing. She must only be wise enough to do that when she knew he was in absolute danger. Without thinking, he pulled her to him, making sure to be gentle around her shoulder.

"Did you tell my father all this?" he asked.

"Yes, and would you believe the idiot didn't listen to me? It's starting to feel a lot like home," she replied. She smiled up at him. "Let's go eat. I'm starving."


	10. Chapter 10

Inuyasha was annoyed. He had lost Kagome to the stupid cats. He had no idea why they wanted her but he was going to get her back. The only thing hindering his plans was the palace was being guarded by the stupid cats and he couldn't get through. Miroku and Sango were also having a hard time getting through. Shippo was just running around as felines chased after him.

He had no idea why the panther tribe suddenly attacked him. He was trying to wrap his brain around it when he was attacked. He held his own as he normally did in battle but this time he had the others to worry about. He was about to be overtaken when a blue light mixed with fire and lightning erupted around him. Only two people would mix their powers like that.

The female cat jumped to the top of the building. "What the hell is that?"

Sesshomaru and Omari emerged from the dust. Omari, who usually looked peaceful, had her face set in a hard line. She was here for a reason and no one was going to get in her way, not even Sesshomaru.

"What is the meaning of this, Karan? Is it me you have business with or these people?" Sesshomaru asked. Usually Omari would make some snide remark to him but she was angry so she remained quiet.

Karan laughed. "The elder brother has arrived, and his dog companion." Omari's power fluxed at the insult. "Your timing couldn't be better. Sons of the dog leader, we'll be waiting at the castle." She turned and ran off, her underlings following her. They left a cloud of dust in their trail.

"I hate cats," Omari muttered as a growl escaped her. She didn't get angry often, but when she did she tended to come out on top.

Inuyasha stood up and stalked over to them. "What the hell are you doing here, Sesshomaru?" He looked at Omari and flinched at the look on her face.

"Just what I was thinking. Leave while you still can," Sesshomaru replied.

"What did you say?"

"This is my war. I won't let you get involved."

Inuyasha scoffed. "I don't need your permission. Kagome's been captured by these demon cats."

Sesshomaru stretched out his hand and gently shoved Omari to the side. "You are such a fool!" Then he sent an energy blast at Inuyasha. The other wasn't able to block it in time so he went flying backwards.

Inuyasha coughed as he pulled himself from the rubble. He shook his head to clear the buzzing. Then he looked at the two in front of him. "Hey, what are you coming after me for? Omari?"

"Silence, Inuyasha!" He turned away from him.

"What the hell?"

"Remember your past, Inuyasha. You lost your heart to a mortal and ended up under a spell for years. Quite frankly you have no right to be a part of this battle."

Omari scratched her pointed ear. "If I remember correctly, neither do you. You weren't here for the first battle and it's only because I told you I was coming that you're here now."

This time it was the two demon allies that stared at each other. Omari was older and had more battle experience, especially with the panther tribe. She had been instrumental in helping Tai confine the leader. Sesshomaru had been left with his mother at the time of the battle. He had no idea how many people died. All he had seen was the wounds that had scarred over.

"Go to the palace. You know where he was confined," he said.

Jaken decided it was the perfect moment to run up. He had been around the entire time and had listened in on the entire conversation. "Lord Sesshomaru, we need all the allies we can get. We can't be choosy in a time like this."

Sesshomaru ignored him and walked away, stepping on the imp as he always did. Omari shook her head and snorted in anger as her supposed mate walked off. She knew where he was going but she wasn't going to say anything to him. Dumb dog.

She heard the others behind her start to strike up a conversation.

"That guy's scary," the young fox demon said.

"I've never seen him so upset," Sango said. She and Omari made eye contact immediately.

Miroku turned and looked at Inuyasha as he walked up to them. "Was it something you said, Inuyasha?"

The half demon shrugged. "I don't know."

Omari shook her head. "No, it wasn't anything you said. He's just having issues. Anyway, just follow us since he's being an ass."

The others snorted at her remark as she turned to catch up to Sesshomaru. He hadn't gone very far, and when she caught up to him, he had been waiting on her. She fell into step beside him as she felt the others head off in the opposite direction. No doubt they were looking for Koga. The stupid wolf demon had walked in without any backup.

"You know what I'm going to say to you," he said. He was as monotone as ever but she knew he was angry with her for defying his orders. Not like she cared.

"And you know what I'm going to say. You have reason to fight in this but I'm way ahead of you. I lost more friends and family than you did in this war. So quit being an idiot and accept the help that is given." She headed towards the area of the palace grounds where she knew the panther lord had been confined.

Sesshomaru only had to follow the scent of Omari to figure out where exactly the panther lord's tomb was. He remembered the countless times his father and his company came back from battling the panthers. They had all been pretty beaten up but their spirits hadn't been broken. They were going to continue to battle because they had faith in the lord. Tai had been adamant and because of that, they would follow him to death. Many of them had and he had been around when both his father and Omari lamented them.

He sensed Omari in the trees. She did that whenever she knew he wanted the first taste of battle. He walked up to the bridge and recognized the warrior standing on the other side. He attacked Karan with Tokijin. Ice came directly at him, but it was melted by fire. Omari was watching his back.

"What a surprise," said another woman. "I thought you'd be weaker than that."

Sesshomaru snorted. He was doing that a lot lately. "What do you mean by that?"

"You're short an arm. Who could have done such a thing to the mighty Sesshomaru?" His answer was to attack the blue haired woman. Fire and lightning suddenly surrounded Tokijin as he slashed it through the air. "So you have a companion. Show yourself." Omari dropped from the tree, fire and lightning creating a protective barrier around her body. "The Great Dog Demon's right hand. Have you become Sesshomaru's left?"

Omari didn't answer. She didn't have to because there was a pulsing around them. Toran, as they had surmised from her sister, looked towards the west.

"At last the celebrations are about to begin," she said before she disappeared.

"Where is she heading?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Tai and I confined the panther demon in the main courtyard. He's nothing by skin and bones now. I don't know how they're going to revive him," Omari replied. "I don't think we should sit here though. I'm concerned about Inuyasha and his group."

Sesshomaru caught up to her. "Why are you concerned for that half breed?"

"Don't start that again. Unlike you, I remember him as baby and a child. He's not that bad, but you're too stuck on your high horse to understand it. If you'd let go of your pride, you'd understand what your father meant."

Their conversation was cut short as they found the area where the panther demons were gathered. Something bright red was covering the decomposed body of the panther demon. Sesshomaru's face hardens as he unsheathed Tokijin and attacked the red energy. It was a barrier.

Toran looked at them. "Soon our master will be resurrected, Sesshomaru. Prepare to die."

Omari looked at the table she had just noticed. In the middle of the table was a bowl and in the bowl was a Sacred Jewel shard. She looked up immediately. It was the full moon as well. The clouds disappeared and shined down on the jewel shard. Suddenly the corpse came alive. He looked at the people in barrier bubble to his left. Kagome and her friends were there. The panthers were going to sacrifice the humans.

Out of nowhere came a whirlwind. As it dissipated, Koga appeared. He tried to kick the barrier only to be thrown back. Inuyasha charged in with the Tetsusaiga. This time it was completely different. The blade was red and glowing. He swung the blade with accuracy and the barrier exploded. They were able to attack the panther.

Inuyasha smiled cheekily. "Sorry to keep ya waiting."

Jaken came running to them as Inuyasha squared off. "Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! I have searched everywhere for you!" He stopped and looked at the fight about to start. "Inuyasha has surprised me. When did he become so strong and learn to wield Tetsusaiga like that?"

As the fight started, Inuyasha seemed to grow more powerful. He a Koga traded shots at the new demon as Kagome led the villagers, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku away. The half demon and wolf demon traded insults at each other as they fought.

"Maybe you should throw that sword away since you can't hit anything!' Koga yelled as he stopped.

"That would defeat the purpose," Omari said loud enough for them to hear.

Inuyasha ground his teeth and looked at her. "Would you just help me?"

A sadistic smile crept over er face, one Sesshomaru hadn't seen in centuries. "My pleasure."

The two stood side by side and faced Toran. Omari drew both her blades and they ignited; one with fire and the other lightning.

"I don't care who your master is. You're not using human flesh and blood to resurrect him," Inuyasha growled.

Toran drew her sword. "We will, and the two of you shall be our first sacrifice."

"Not if I stop you first," Omari said as she launched herself at the panthers gathered.

Inuyasha followed her. "You might not feel that way if felt how sharp my blade is."

Sesshomaru watched as Omari did what she did best. She had a healer's heart but she was a fierce warrior when she needed to be one. Watching her work with Inuyasha meant she wasn't prejudice about anyone. She attacked Toran with such force the panther was thrown back.

"What's the matter?" Toran taunted. "Can't you use your sword for anything other than this?"

Omari smiled. "Of course I can." She crossed her blades and pointed them at Toran. A mixture of fire and lightning shot forth. Toran barely had time to dodge. "Sesshomaru?"

The dog demon unsheathed Tokijin and jumped into battle. He pressed his back to Omari's and turned. With one sweep, the power from the blade swept through everyone, killing everyone but a select few. When everyone was gone, Inuyasha stormed up.

"I told you not to interrupt!" he yelled.

Sesshomaru turned to him. "Stay there where you are."

"Not this time. You're the one who will have to back down."

"Enough!"

"No chance! Out of my way!"

The brothers began to battle each other. Omari sighed and shook her head. Once these two got to fighting, there was hardly anything that could stop them. Jaken came up beside her. Apparently he had survived the blast as well.

"Why can't they join forces instead of fighting each other?" he asked.

She shook her head as she exhaled harshly. "It would be too easy."

Inuyasha jumped in for the attack and locked blades with his older brother. "Back down!"

Sesshomaru grunted. "I don't need any help from you!"

They went at it a little more, fighting as if they were trying to kill each other. Well, they were trying to kill each other but that was beside the point. They had bigger fish to fry and they could fight each other later.

With pain shooting up her shoulder, Omari looked up. The creature was awake and he was beginning to move. The last time she had been this close to the panther lord was when she and Tai had fought him. It had taken everything they had to disable him. Now they were trying to bring him back. Even after Inuyasha had done all the damage, he was still moving.

Grunting in pain, she jumped into action. "He's not dead yet, you idiots! Look!"

The brothers stopped fighting and looked up just as she unleashed a lightning storm. The faded panther king tried to hit her, but Omari was too fast and moved out of the way. Her nose wrinkled at the smell.

"He's still ugly," she muttered.

As she was still airborne, the huge panther demon turned to the people who had survived Sesshomaru's blast. He did something desperate and took their souls. Toran had saved herself and watched in horror as her sister dropped soulless.

Inuyasha stared in shock. "He devoured his own kin so he could revive himself."

As the souls entered his body, the demon began to regain his original form. He was still as massive as ever but he began to look better. He still wasn't all that good looking but he was ten times stronger than he was in his half dead state. He turned to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru when he was fully restored.

"You two, sons of the Dog General, are next," his voice boomed in the night.

"Not likely," Omari said.

Once again, she was airborne. This time Sesshomaru and Inuyasha joined her. They each took turns using their best abilities to bring down the restored demon but it just wasn't working. As she was turning to go in for another bout, the panther turned his attention to Sesshomaru.

"Don't do it!" she cried.

He wasn't listening so she flashed as fast as she could to him. She arrived just in time as the panther's attack struck. The attack hit her right in the chest and knocked her back. She flew into Sesshomaru and both of them fell to the ground.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Omari and landed first, giving her a cushion to land on. She rolled off him and lay in the dirt. His anger overcoming him, Sesshomaru began to transform. His eyes turned red and his fangs began to grow larger. Jaken hid beside Omari as the change began to take over him.

As he was getting ready to change completely, Tenseiga began to pulse. His eyes changed back and he looked down. Omari looked at him then at his sword. He drew the weapon and flew across the panther's face. The panther laughed at him until he began to lose all his power. Sesshomaru landed beside Inuyasha and sheathed his sword.

"Finish him off with the Tetsusaiga," he said as he walked past him. He stopped and looked down at Omari. "Let's go."

"Wait," she said. "I want to make sure he's destroyed. I don't want to fight him any longer."

They watched as Inuyasha used the Wind Scar against the beast. He fell and all that remained of him was the ashes left on the ground. She nodded up at him and Sesshomaru pulled her to her feet. As they walked, Jaken talked and talked.

"Where'd you leave Rin?" Omari asked.

"I left her in the woods with Ah-Un. The dragon will take care of her," Sesshomaru replied.

She nodded and they continued to walk. By the time daylight broke, she could smell the dragon. Ah-Un was a very familiar scent to her and once she could take comfort in. The dragon was very sweet but he had a mean streak in him. Before they found Rin, they heard her singing.

"How's your shoulder?" Sesshomaru finally asked.

Omari prodded it gently. "It's okay." Rin's humming got louder. The demoness smiled warmly when they found her and heard her singing. "I can't believe she was mute until she came to you."

He didn't answer her. "Rin."

The little girl looked up and smiled warmly. "Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Let's be off." He turned once again and headed the way they had come.

Jaken turned around. "Hurry up." Omari promptly kicked him, sending him face first into the dirt. "Stop that!"

Rin laughed and grabbed the reins of Ah-Un. "Coming!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Sorry this chapter has taken so long. I got caught up with school and had to take a break to get all my stuff done before spring break. Now I'm finally able to write again.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

The little girl's stomach growled and she looked down at it. She was not in the habit of being hungry. The female demon she traveled with always had food on her, but lately she had been distracted and hadn't gone to a village to restock. She didn't mind too much but today her body was protesting.

The male demon with whom she traveled turned around to look at her. He had done his fair share of making certain she was safe.

"Rin," he said as he stopped. Him stopping forced the other three in their group to stop as well.

The girl looked up. "Yes? What is it, my lord?"

"If you're hungry, you must fend for yourself."

The girl thought about it then smiled. "All right. I'm off." She grabbed the reins of the two-headed dragon that traveled with them and turned towards the forest.

The male demon turned to his other female companion. "Omari, go with her."

She finished braiding her hair down her back then shook her head. "I can't. I have to go back to the Western Lands for a couple of days. It seems your mother wants to talk to me."

"My mother thinks that checking up on me is going to make me come back." He waved his hand at her then turned and continued on his way. He left his imp behind.

Omari stared at the green creature as serious looks stole over his face. After a few moments he began to mumble to himself. She raised her eyebrow as he started to walk off while talking to himself. She didn't have to be in the Western Lands until the day after tomorrow. So she would keep an eye on Jaken for the most part.

Jaken thought he was so smart. He had followed Rin and Ah-Un after his lord had told her to go on her own. There was no way he was going to let his lord's ward off on her own. Something would happen to her if she went off alone for too long, even to get food.

While he watched the human child gather food for herself, he thought about Sesshomaru. It still wasn't fair that the Great Dog Demon had left his half breed son the Tetsusaiga and his older son the Tenseiga. Sesshomaru still didn't believe it was fair and neither did Jaken. He had to get the Tetsusaiga for his master.

So he devised a plan to steal it. He summoned a demon to grab the sword and waited until he came back with the orders. If he gained the Tetsusaiga then Sesshomaru will keep him in his service. Omari didn't like him, but if Sesshomaru kept him, there was nothing the woman could do.

He waited until his demon came to him. He dumped his treasures on the ground. Jaken looked through them all but didn't see what he was looking for.

"Why didn't you bring me the Tetsusaiga?" he demanded.

The demon looked at him. "Tetsusaiga?"

"It's Inuyasha's sword."

His nose wrinkled. "That rusted thing? It didn't look too valuable."

Jaken huffed in frustration. "Bring me the sword!"

Rin appeared from the woods with Ah-Un in tow. She looked at the imp then at the demon he had sent on his way. "Master Jaken, are you sure the demon can handle this?"

"I wish I had henchmen. This job would be easier. Ah, the old days when I had hundreds of demons under me." Jaken zoned out as h started babbling about the old days. He told about the wars on the fields and then how Sesshomaru suddenly appeared. That was when he decided he wanted to do something different.

He came out of his revelry and shook his head. "Several decades have passed since that day and I have longed to pay my debt of gratitude." Once again he started mumbling as he walked away from the trees.

Rin watched him walk. "He sure finds was to keep himself busy."

Omari walked into the area and frowned. "Rin?"

The girl turned and smiled. "Lady Omari! I thought you were in the Western Lands."

"I was headed that way until I saw Jaken wandering around talking to himself. Why didn't you follow him?"

"Master Jaken has a plan to still the Tetsusaiga."

The demoness raised an elegant eyebrow. "Oh really?" She took Ah-Un's reins and led the way the imp's scent led. They watched as the imp sat down with a fire in front of him. Omari looked over her shoulder. "Watch this and don't tell."

Rin laughed as Omari blew a steady stream of fire at the imp. Jaken stood there before them for a long while as the fire took hold in his clothes. Finally he took a deep breath.

"What's cooking?" he wondered. When he looked over his shoulder he cried. "Oh, it's me! Gah! Water, water, water, water, water, water!" The stupid imp ran so fast he ran right off a cliff. When he realized he was running over nothing but air, he looked down. "Help!"

Rin was rolling in laughter as she steered Ah-Un over the cliff to pick him up. "At least I'm not the only one who picks on him."

"Curse you, Inuyasha! You made a mortal burn me!"

"It wasn't Rin, you oaf," Omari said as she played with a ball of fire in her hands.

"That must hurt, Master Jaken," the little girl said.

The imp looked from the demoness controlling the fire to the little girl saving his life. If she had waited a second longer he would be in trouble. He shook off that thought and answered her statement. "Of course it does!"

She looked thoughtful. "I suppose you're giving up then."

"Never! Now would you stop interfering and questioning my every move? Now be off."

"I thought you said you wanted me to see you in action."

Jaken started to flounder. He looked over at Omari who was watching him carefully. "I said no such thing! Now be off!" Rin looked at Omari. The woman nodded her off. Rin dropped the imp on the cliff then flew off in search of food. "Just you wait, Inuyasha. I will take the Tetsusaiga. Just you wait and see."

Omari followed Jaken for the rest of the time as he tried to form a plan to take the Tetsusaiga. She laughed at his getup as he tried to be a sword smith. He was being stupid and when his plan obviously didn't work, she slipped into the tree above him to watch. Luckily for her, the incense dulled Inuyasha's groups' senses.

After a few hours she looked over and saw Jaken snoring. He had a fit when he woke up and found the weapons gone. Inuyasha's group had returned after he had polished all the weapons, except the Tetsusaiga. She listened to him ramble on about how he was going to steal the Tetsusaiga. She got bored and left to go do the business she had been doing when she'd smelled Jaken.

Leaving Rin in Jaken's care hadn't been the best idea but she had been summoned to the Western Lands. This happened a few times every year. This time it meant she could trade, get some money from the villagers, and get food for Rin. Sesshomaru wasn't the best at taking care of himself so it was up to her.

Her first stop was the main house. Arguing with the council about traveling was getting to be fun. She always won because she had the backing of Sesshomaru's mother who sat in the place of her son. This time was no different. They were already on her case about not bringing their distinguished lord back with her when she returned. Not like it mattered because Sesshomaru would come back of his own accord when he was good and ready to.

The council kept her for a good part of the day. They also wanted to know why she was late. She couldn't rightly tell them she was too busy watching Sesshomaru's vassal make a fool of himself so she kept her mouth closed. No one could really do anything to her so she kept quiet. They tried to raise her anger but it wouldn't work. She had spent too many winters with Sesshomaru to allow that to happen.

When they finally allowed her to leave, she was slightly annoyed and ready to leave the palace. But that wouldn't be in her good fortune.

"Omari, wait." She came to a halt and waited for the Lady of the Lands. She was just like Sesshomaru, too curious for her own good.

Omari could sense her intrigue and annoyance. She could be annoying when she was ready to understand her son. She wasn't even close but the younger demoness allowed her to think she was.

She waited until his mother had stepped up to her then past her. "How is my son?" she asked when they started walking.

Omari snorted. "Just like his father whether he would admit it or not. He hasn't quite grasped the concept that his father had a plan for him. He asks me to explain and I can't."

His mother nodded. "I understand. Tai marked you with the sacred marking. Imbecile. He knew you wouldn't speak."

"Not like I can. Even so, why would I? Tai was my friend and ally. I did what I could to make his life easier. It just so happened that keeping his secret helped him out. So he asked me to keep quiet about his sons' inheritances."

"Omari, I ask that you keep my son protected no matter what you do. He is the most important thing to me. He needs to come home."

"He won't for a while now."

"Make sure he does."

Omari was officially dismissed as the woman walked into the dining hall to tend to the council. She went about the best of her business then headed to the local village before she disappeared from the area. She traded healing herbs with the priestess and a couple knives for money. She used the money to buy food for Rin. She promised the villagers she would return whenever she could and headed back to her group.

With Sesshomaru's mother's warning ringing in her head, Omari drifted through the sky. She was certain the woman would kill her if something happened to her son. The Dog Demons were notorious for taking exquisite care of their young. Sesshomaru's mother was no different. She would kill anyone who harmed her son.

Just as she was about to follow Sesshomaru's scent she smelled Naraku. The scent was slightly off telling her it was one of his incarnations. Rin was in that direction and she was looking for food! Sometimes that girl didn't have any sense!

As she got closer, she noticed something white in the sky. Kagura had Rin and was flying as fast as her feather could take her. Ah-Un roared and appeared beside her. With a look over at the two-headed dragon, they decided to follow the wind sorceress.


	12. Chapter 12

Jaken ran as fast as his feet could take him. He had to find Rin or risk his lord's wrath. Omari had disappeared back to the Western Lands when they needed her the most. She was the only one who Sesshomaru wouldn't hit for losing Rin.

Unfortunately, the imp found his lord before he found the girl. Sesshomaru stood against the trees with Ah-Un. Apparently the two-headed dragon had found him first.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Young Rin has been abducted. Naraku's incarnation Kagura appeared out of nowhere and took off with Rin," he cried as he ran up. Better get it over with than have to explain why he didn't say anything in the first place.

"Where's Omari?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know! She found us yesterday but then she disappeared to go do her business."

A white baboon appeared out of nowhere. Naraku laughed. "Let me assure you, Lord Sesshomaru. If you heed my request, I shall return Rin in good health.

Jaken jumped and hid behind Sesshomaru's leg. "It's Naraku."

Sesshomaru didn't look too concerned. "We meet again. So what do you have up your sleeve this time?"

Naraku didn't react. "Nothing special. I simply want you to kill Inuyasha."

They stared at each other. Sesshomaru didn't like his brother very much but he wasn't going to listen to anyone when they told him to kill him. He did things in his own fashion and in his own time. The only reason Inuyasha wasn't dead yet was because he didn't feel like killing him. If he wanted to, he could do it.

Sesshomaru tilted his head slightly, a small smile gracing his face. "Hmm. Why are you going through all this trouble for something so trivial?" He swiped his hand across the baboon, cutting off his head.

Jaken came around him and looked down at the fur and mud. "What is that? A demon puppet?"

"Does Naraku honestly believe that he can threaten me into action by threatening the life of a mere mortal?"

The imp looked up shocked. "Will you turn your back on the girl? Will you forsake her?" He didn't get an answer as Sesshomaru turned away from him and started to walk in the way of the scent. "Wait, Lord Sesshomaru. Where are you going? Where are you heading my lord?"

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth. Where was Omari?

They spent much of the night and the next day walking, Sesshomaru following the scent. They trekked through the forest, around a couple of villages, and near a stream. The scent never wavered but something else combined with it. The demon lord knew that scent very well.

"If I may be so bold as to ask how are you going to go about this, my lord?" asked Jaken. The taller demon stopped, forcing the smaller one to bump into his calf. The imp looked around him. "Why did you stop my lord?"

"Naraku's castle is here," the demon lord said.

Jaken looked around, expecting to see a building of some sort. "I don't see a castle."

A roll of power went through the area. Both looked towards the insane energy burst. The blue of the barrier shifted then parted, making a path for them to enter.

"The barrier has opened up!" Jaken exclaimed.

The older demon walked through the hole in the barrier without a word. They didn't get very far as Sesshomaru stopped and looked straight ahead. There was nothing there but his senses didn't lie.

"You purposely left your scent to reveal your castle so that I would follow you here," he said.

Naraku appeared in his human form and smiled. "Would you have come otherwise? I must inform you that the mortal girl you seek is not here in my castle. She would not survive the airless atmosphere of this poisonous miasma. The girl is under my protection outside the castle walls. I assure you she is unharmed. For now."

"Do me the honor of at least honoring that I am not here to simply save Rin."

The other demon nodded his head. "Of course. You of all people simply despise taking orders from others. You will not kill Inuyasha when told to do so nor did you come to look for the girl. I realize that you are here to kill me."

"You sound as if you believe you led me into your trap. Perhaps late I'll have you explain yourself. If you should survive the night that is."

As the two demon men were trading ways to kill each other, Omari was airborne when she found the castle. She could sense both Sesshomaru and Naraku in front of her then Inuyasha to her right as she came in the area. Jaken gaped as she came in for a landing, flames extinguishing as her feet touched the ground. Sesshomaru didn't know she was there.

Naraku obviously didn't either as he continued to talk. "Lord Sesshomaru, I am honored by your visit. So in return I will gladly accept your challenge."

He transformed then. His legs became giant green tentacles. Omari had a moment to frown then make a disgusted face as she wondered how he kept himself standing. She watched Sesshomaru size him up.

"A collection of rejected demons. Is this your true form?"

"True form? My body is far from complete."

Omari stepped up beside him. "Sesshomaru," she said calmly.

"You'll destroy me for refusing to do as you wish?" He looked at his companion as she stared at the demon in front of them.

"He's going to absorb you." She tilted her head to the side as if she were trying to read Naraku's mind. He knew she could do that sometimes.

Sesshomaru turned his attention back to the fight at hand. If Omari said he was going to try to absorb him, then she was right. She was rarely wrong and if she was, someone got killed. And it was probably going to be her life that was forfeit.

"Go find Rin," he said.

She looked at him sharply. "Sesshomaru?"

"Go!" They always fought side by side so sending her away made him vulnerable as well.

She didn't argue as she disappeared. She found Inuyasha as she moved. But she didn't get very far. Some of the demons Naraku had expelled wrapped themselves around her body and jerked her to the ground. There was no way she could free herself to find Rin. If she struggled they wrapped themselves around her tighter. She would suffocate so she laid as still as she possibly could.

Suddenly the demons broke in half. Omari looked up as Sango ran over her. She was going to Rin when something else stopped her. She felt Sesshomaru's presence disappear. Shocked beyond belief, she went back.

Two green forms were pulsing. Inuyasha's head was sticking out of one of the green blobs. Suddenly he popped out and went on the offensive. She was about to come in but a blue light stopped her. The good burst and Sesshomaru popped up. Weak and injured, she sat on the ground and watched.

The brothers had a hard time, but unwelcomed teamwork worked well for them. They argued the entire time but finally they got a final strike. Then the bastard used the miasma to move away. Naraku laughed. Sesshomaru started to glow.

"You fool. Don't think you can escape my grasp," he growled.

Naraku's laughter deepened. "Instead of transforming and hunting me down, shouldn't you be searching for that girl?"

Sesshomaru's transformation died as he remembered Rin. He looked to where Omari was sitting. He walked over to her and hoisted her on his back. Her arms went around his neck and she buried her face in his hair.

Though his body was leaving, Naraku's voice remained. "Your companion Rin is with the boy Kohaku. Inuyasha, you know the ramifications."

"He's gone. His scent and everything about him. He was badly injured too. Hey." Inuyasha said turning to his brother. He watched as he said something to the woman on his back. "Did Naraku take somebody? A friend of your named Rin?" He didn't get an answer as his brother walked away. "Wait. Where are you going?"

Sesshomaru rose into the air. As the wind whipped around him, he smelled Omari as she leaned against him. A quick inventory of her told him her legs were injured. He would have to put her down if he had to fight. But right now he had to find Rin.

"Sesshomaru, look," Omari whispered into his ear.

He did just as the boy named Kohaku raised his blade to strike the girl. Gently he dropped Omari to the ground. Ah-Un landed just as her feet hit the ground. The dragon wrapped its body around her as he went after the boy.

As he got close enough, Kohaku turned towards him. He tilted his head to the side.

"You turn your blade toward me?" he asked. He grabbed the boy by the throat and lifted him into the sky just as Inuyasha and his group showed up.

"Sesshomaru! Drop him!" Omari called. He looked at her then at his brother as he came closer.

Finally Sesshomaru dropped the boy and turned away. Rin got up from the ground and stood beside him. He looked down at her.

"Lord Sesshomaru! What happened to Kohaku?" she asked.

Inuyasha stepped forward, Tetsusaiga at the ready. "Aren't you going after him? Kagura?"

Kagome didn't give him a chance to answer. "Thank you, Sesshomaru. Thank you for letting the boy go."

Sesshomaru snorted. "The boy was trying to die by my hands."

The half demon looked slightly shocked. "You mean you knew that?"

"It was Naraku's doing and I refuse to play by his rules." He snapped his fingers and Ah-Un came over. "Come on, Rin."

The little girl jumped up then turned and waved at them. "Bye."

She followed Sesshomaru and the dragon away from the half demon and his friend. The older demon leaned against the two-headed dragon as pain lanced up her spine. The burns she had suffered at the hands of one of the demons pulled and her shoulder was bleeding.

"I'm going back to the Western Lands," she said. "Eika can heal me."

Ah-Un stopped and Rin ran up to her. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Omari smiled down at her. "I will be. I just need to go home."

Sesshomaru walked over and pulled Omari from the two-headed dragon. "Jaken, go with Rin and find her some food. We well be in here when you get back."

The two didn't argue as he turned his back on them and walked into the trees. Omari didn't say a word as he walked so deep into the trees that no one was going to find them. There would be no way anyone could have found them unless they had a good sense of smell.

She looked up when he set her on the ground. He kneeled immediately and began to remove her armor. Arguing with him would prove futile so she stayed still. Sesshomaru was really quiet as he mulled about her. He checked every injury she had and wrapped them if he could. Most of them were flesh wounds and would heal easily. It was the burns he was concerned about.

Omari opened her eyes when Sesshomaru leaned forward and pressed his forehead to her bare shoulder. His hair tickled her skin as it fell over his shoulder. She turned and pressed her nose in his hair.

"I thought I was going to lose you when I felt those demons," he said.

"I thought I was going to die. If it hadn't been for Sango, I would have," she replied. "You know this is the first time you have ever shown any emotions other than anger, annoyance or bossiness towards me. I don't know if I like it that much."

"Omari," he said he as he lifted his head. She tilted hers in question. He gripped her face and moved in. "Shut up."

Omari grunted as he kissed her with such force it literally stole her breath away. She leaned back fully against the tree as he pushed closer. This was a first for him. Ever since he claimed her in front of his brother, she had thought he had forgotten all about it. The fighting they had been doing recently had left her thinking he was going to forget about it for the rest of their lives. Obviously he hadn't because here they were.

It made a lot of sense now. When he had told Rin and Jaken to get out of the area, she had thought he was just going to make sure she wasn't too badly injured so she could go back to the Western Lands without him. He was going to have a hard time when he found out she wasn't going to be coming back. Her father had made sure of that. The demon lord was ailing and needed his heir there to take over for him. He still didn't know Sesshomaru had claimed her as his mate. She would have to tell him when she went back.

"What are you thinking about?" Sesshomaru asked as he pulled back. He looked into her eyes. "What are you planning?"

"I have to go back," she said. Never mind that she was half dressed in the middle of the forest with her new mate.

"You have said that before. You will go back and be healed then you will return to me." He frowned when she shook her head. "What do you mean no?"

"My father's about to die. I'm the heir to his throne. I have to go back and take over his command. My brothers and sisters all forfeited the throne when they married other demons outside of the four clans. I'm the only one left."

"Your father will be overjoyed when he finds out you have mated with the Lord of the Western Lands. But you will not be coming back to assist me."

She looked as if she were about to cry as she looked up at him. Instead of doing so, she gripped his shoulders and pulled herself up, wincing as she did so. Sesshomaru allowed her to remove his armor then strip him to the waist. Her hand found what was left of his arm and traced it with a fingertip.

He was going to lose her for the rest of his travels. She wouldn't be there to help take care of Rin. Jaken would get on his nerves more than ever. He would miss the companionable silence that took over when she was around. This was an excellent play to make him come home more often to see his mate. He might end up staying around a lot more if the alliance they had was even more powerful.

He caught her hand and brought it to his mouth. If he wasn't going to be able to see her for a good long while, he might as well make it official that she was his mate.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** This chapter Sesshomaru doesn't make an appearance. It takes place in the Western Lands with the court of the Southern Lord and Sesshomaru's mother. I'm going to have to make a name for her.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Omari groaned as she woke from a restless sleep. Normally, full-fledged demons didn't have to sleep but maybe four hours a night. Their bodies were equipped to for a few days without it, but recently the demoness had been sleeping almost as much as she heard humans do. She was exhausted on top of all that so it made it even worse.

She didn't want to get up so she rolled over in the high class bed only the rich could afford. She hadn't used this bed since she had moved to the Western Lands nearly three hundred years ago. In Tai's territory she had spent most of her time on patrol so there was no need for frivolities.

When she had returned to the Southern Lands, her family had already been gathered for a few days. Her sisters Soi and Akane were dressed to the tee in royal garb. Their commoner husbands had been accepted into the family, but that meant her sisters couldn't inherit a thing due to the fact that their husbands were from two different dog clans.

Her brothers Kakeru and Asami were in the same boat as her sisters. They had married women outside of the Four Cardinal Clans and had forfeited their right to rule. It was truly sad because Kakeru was the oldest out of the five biological siblings and yet the youngest was inheriting. There were other illegitimate children that they claimed as their siblings, but there were only five from the marriage of Anigumi and his wife Sayko.

Her father had been worse off than anyone had told her. She had gone to see him the second she came into the territory. When she had last seen him, he was a healthy dog demon with the same blue markings as the entire royal family had. When she saw him, his markings were pale as well as his skin. His hair was duller and had less body. He was so frail and weak he could barely open his eyes to look at her.

It had been the Right Wing who had given her her father's decree. Everything was hers. She had all the power to make laws and decrees. After the advisor left, Omari spent time with her father. She did what she had done as a child. She curled up next to him in the bed. Her mother ventured in close to noon and sat with them.

When all was calm and her father had stopped talking about how proud he was that she had returned to take over the lands, she had finally told him she had someone. He looked at her and she swore his eyes had returned to their full glory. The lush golds returned to their normal luster. She watched as his eyes and her mother's glistened with tears. Anigumi took her hands and kissed them. Then he leaned back against his pillow and fell into a coma. Three days later he was gone.

The burial had been rough on her mother. Sayko had been with one man all her life. She had been engaged to Anigumi since she had been born and they had been together for over a thousand years. They had gone through many trials together and had come out strong. Their first four children had been killed by marauders and other demons, so when Kakeru had been born, they had hidden him until he was able to walk. For the first three hundred years, they had been happy. They'd had another child, Soi, and were working well with humans. Anigumi had gone to war with another demon tribe and had returned with a child. He had said it was his by an unknown woman and had taken responsibility. It was another obstacle they had gotten through together.

Omari was surprised her mother had taken everything all in stride. She hadn't stepped out on her husband and she stepped up when he asked her to do anything. She had raised five illegitimate children as her own, even allowing them to call her mother. She had been the strongest force in the household. Now she was lost because her husband was dead.

She understood that her mother wouldn't want to get up this morning, but there was no reason for her not to. She forced herself to get up and start her day. One of the servants came in as soon as she heard her moving around and laid out her clothes. She was to wear formal clothing now since she had taken over as the ruler of the Southern Lands.

"My Lady, is everything all right?" the servant asked.

Omari turned around as she let her night clothes drop to the floor. She felt the tickle of her hair as it swept across her back as she moved. "Yes. Why wouldn't it be, Ayumi?"

The woman began to help her pull on her clothing. "You seem different and your smell is off. I haven't been here very long but I know a demoness's smell changes when certain things happen, such as coming into their majority, marriage, or being with child. I'm not quite certain which it is right now."

The demoness thought about it all as she began to braid her silver hair. No one but her mother knew of her mating with Sesshomaru. If they did, they would try to force the issue. She was going to form a strong alliance with the Western Lands due to her mating with Sesshomaru. Aayko, Sesshomaru's mother, would be all too thrilled and would try her best to make matters go her way.

Omari tossed her braid over her shoulder as Ayumi draped the sash across her chest. She felt naked without her armor and weapons, but those items were strictly forbidden in the council room. Even if she had permission, it would be frowned upon. So she had resigned herself to feeling naked even though she was fully clothed.

Ayumi walked beside her as she walked towards the inner sanctum of the house. It was natural to have the council room located in the Lord or Lady's house because it was safer. Omari hated that she had to be followed because out of everyone in the house, she was the only one who was able to defend herself.

She wasn't in the least bit surprised all the Lords and Ladies of the other Lands were gathered. Word of the late lord's death would have spread like wildfire and everyone would want to get a good look at the new ruler of the Southern Lands.

Her eyes found Aayko and she watched as the demoness's eyes widened. No doubt she had caught the new smell coming from the newest member of the ruling clans. Her eyes glistened with an unknown emotion then settled into happiness. She was obviously wondering where her son was at a time like this but Omari wouldn't have had it any other way.

Omari sat down at the head of the table. She had known most of these people all her life. they would be able to help her in things she didn't know about the lands. Most the time she would follow her gut but she would learn from them as well.

One of the most prestigious men in the court stood and cleared his throat.

"We have had a sad day recently. Our beloved leader has passed, but his daughter has respectfully taken his place," he said.

Omari and her mother looked at each other. The man was lying but she couldn't call him out without enough information. She wasn't in the habit of destroying people's lives without more information.

The man, whose name was Sosuke, turned to her. "What is your first decree, my lady?

She looked at her mother once again. Sayko nodded. She knew the mating of her daughter and the Lord of the Western Lands would be a shock. It would be the strongest alliance in the Four Cardinal Clans. The other two rulers were not going to be happy.

"The Southern Lands will strengthen their alliance with the Western Lands," she said.

"How will you do that, my lady?" Sosuke asked.

Omari met his gaze. He didn't cower but he did shift his gaze. She wasn't sure what he had seen but she didn't like it. She didn't like the darkness that surrounded him. She looked to her mother. Sayko frowned at the man, as were her brothers and sisters. They were all better at reading people than she was. finally Sayko looked at her daughter.

"Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands has claimed me as his mate," she said.

That caused an uproar. Aayko smiled at her. She had known this was going to happen eventually. Her eyes twinkled mischievously, making Omari slightly nervous.

The Lords and Ladies of the Eastern and Northern Lands were all calling the entire thing foul. They said it was planned from the beginning. Omari sat quietly with her left fist pressed against her mouth. She allowed them to rant as much as they wanted. When their faces were red and they were out of breath, she looked at them.

"Are you finished?" she asked. The red in their faces deepened and they sat down. "This was not a set up. Yes, for most of my life, I lived with Inu no Taisho. I did not plan this. He might have but I had no knowledge of it. This was formed on its own, and I will not deny it."

No one said a word after that. Kakeru adjourned the meeting and everyone dispersed. Omari sat still for a little bit before standing up and leaving the room. Ayumi followed her down the corridor and into her room. She looked around it with various emotions. This was not the house she wanted to be in, but she couldn't rightfully leave when she had just taken the position.

She stripped from her council clothes and put on her normal garb. The breastplate was a comfortable weight against her chest. Her swords settled against the curve of her hip. Her mokomoko wrapped over one shoulder was perfect. There was nothing else she valued more than the comfort of her clothes.

Venturing out to the courtyard, she watched everyone move around. They all bowed to her as she went by but they didn't say anything to her. She would have to get used to that. Being at the top of the clan meant she was the one everyone listened to even if they didn't want to. She had no doubt there would be enough people to come after her.

"You were excellent today. Too bad no one will be able to remember it come time for the actual mating ceremony."

Omari turned to Aayko. "They'll get over it. Although, I don't like being here at all. It feels really restrictive. I'd rather be out there, fighting Naraku and whatever evil is out there."

"Naraku has not bothered us. Why would you want him dead?"

"Sesshomaru has a human girl in his care. He has taken her and attacked me. He's also tried to get Sesshomaru to kill Inuyasha. He doesn't like to be bossed around. Well, not bossed around by just anyone."

"How did you get him to mate with you?"

She shrugged. "He just announced it one day and I didn't argue. There really isn't any point. If he wants something, he takes it."

"Was he that rough with you?"

"I'd kill him if he did."

Omari watched the woman's expression closely. Aayko was very picky about who could boss her son around. She had learned a long time ago that Omari wasn't just a normal royal demoness. She was a strong fighter, a passionate lover (not that she'd had many), and a good friend. She was the only one Sesshomaru had cared enough about to stay around. She was also the only one he listened to.

She frowned when she caught the older demoness giving her a deep once over. She didn't know what she was looking for but she knew the other woman had found it when a smirk appeared out of nowhere.

"You, my girl, need to be careful," she said then walked away.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** It's almost done. Sorry it's taken so long.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Sesshomaru sat quietly as Rin hummed. It had been four months since Omari had left his company. He wondered how her injuries had healed and how she was doing in the Southern Lands. Her father had run a tight ship. No doubt everyone wondered if she could mimic what her father had done.

He had sent a letter to his mother to her what he had done before Omari had left. He was certain his mother already know what he had done. She would notice immediately that Omari's scent was different than the last time she saw her. There was no doubt in his mind that he would be questioned if he ever returned.

They were close to destroying Naraku. He could feel it in his bones. The demon had been a pain in his side for a while now. Rin and Omari had been subjected to his tyranny. The young girl hadn't been hurt near as much as Omari, but the demoness was ten times stronger than the human.

Sesshomaru watched Rin as she built a fire. The sun was setting and it was getting cold. He reached out and pulled the girl to him. She didn't argue as he draped his pelt around her. Jaken and Kohaku sat on the other side of the fire and ate his fill of mushrooms that had been roasting. The imp had taken good care of Rin these last few months even when he didn't want to. Sesshomaru had taken the young boy in after Rin had begged him to. It was only a temporary thing but he wanted to keep Rin happy.

When Rin fell into a peaceful sleep, he looked at Tenseiga. He had finally learned how to wield his sword. After months of being annoyed that he hadn't inherited Tetsusaiga, he finally let it go.

Sesshomaru had just witnessed the death of Kagura. The woman had taken Rin from him and hurt Omari before she left. The woman was a nuisance but he didn't wish harm to come to her unless she attacked him. He had just happened to come against Moryomaru, another demon Naraku had created. The demon had digested so many different demons that he was becoming undefeatable. No matter what anyone tried, they couldn't kill him.

The demon had opened his mouth and said something nasty about Kagura. Sesshomaru didn't like the woman but he wasn't going to sit by and let him insult her. He had unleashed an insane amount of demonic energy as he wielded Tokijin against the demon. It had penetrated Moryomaru's armor but the stress it put on the sword was too much. Tokijin had snapped in two.

The dog demon hadn't known the wind sorceress was badly injured. When he had found her, miasma was seeping from her body. She had looked up at him with a withering look then smiled when she realized it was him. They traded slight pleasantries before Kagura withered into nothing.

Sesshomaru had replied that scene over and over in his head. He hadn't understood why Kagura's death had done so much damage to him. He hadn't even really like the demon woman but he respected her abilities. He had really hated the fact that she was Naraku's incarnation. But he wasn't going to sit by and let someone insult a defenseless person.

That was when a bolt of lightning hit the ground. Sesshomaru turned around to look at the man who had forged both Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga. Totosai was always riding that stupid bull of his but it was efficient for him.

"I see how it is," the old man had said.

He had stood up and faced him. "What do you want?"

Totosai had looked around. "Tokijin's gone."

Sesshomaru had known what he was talking about and held up his hand. "Even without my sword, my claws will be enough to tear you apart."

The other demon had waved his hand in front of his face. "That has nothing to do with why I'm here. I was compelled to come. Tenseiga called me."

The dog demon looked skeptical even if he hadn't shown it. "Tenseiga?"

"Don't play dumb. You must have noticed Tenseiga is making noise." He had watched him closely. When Sesshomaru hadn't moved or said anything, he sighed. "It appears that your heart now has what it was lacking."

Jaken had come unglued at that point. "What do you mean 'lacking'? Lord Sesshomaru has a perfect heart!"

Rin had nodded behind the imp. "He's strong and kind."

The imp had turned with tears streaming down his face. "I have never seen him be kind."

The girl had looked to him. "Don't cry, Master Jaken.'

Totosai had ignored the bickering. "Tenseiga has reacted to the change in your heart. As heart that felt rage and sorrow for the sake of another most likely. Now hand over Tenseiga."

"What?" Sesshomaru had asked.

"The time has come to re-forge Tenseiga as a weapon."

Sesshomaru had let the old man re-forge his sword. Then in a courageous move, he had gone to see his mother. She would know something his father hadn't bothered to tell him or Omari for that matter.

As he had led his party, he had thought about seeing if Omari was around. He had doubted she was there and wasn't surprised to find she was. He had also transformed because he had felt another presence with him. It turned out to be his mother. Aayko was always meddling in her son's affairs but that never stopped Sesshomaru from doing what he wanted.

Like usual, Jaken put up a fight when someone who didn't address him in 'the proper manner' spoke to him. When they found out Aayko was his mother, they were surprised when they clearly shouldn't have been. He looked somewhat liked his mother, especially with the crescent moon on his forehead.

Aayko led them through the house towards his father's old throne room. Usually when he walked through, he always heard Omari's voice. She was always stationed somewhere near the family's quarters and the room where the Lord or Lady took they visitors. To not see her was a little offsetting.

He wasn't surprised when his mother told him all about the new technique he had to learn. She would know everything his father had planned even though they weren't married at the time the swords were forged. She would have the item he needed to get stronger.

What he wasn't prepared for was Rin to die again. He had gone into the void and was prepared to destroy the keeper of the underworld when he saw Rin. She had died but he wasn't sure how. He had grabbed her before destroying the keeper. When he brought her back to his family's estate, he had used the Tenseiga to heal her but it wouldn't work. Then his mother dropped a bombshell on him. The Tenseiga could only heal a person once.

Rin was going to stay dead.

That knowledge had gripped him hard and nearly brought him to tears. If he lost Rin, he would feel inadequate. Omari would be hurt as well. She loved the girl as if she was her own. Kohaku was her friend and her death would harm him as well.

Aayko had watched the emotions play across her son's face. He had never cared for a human for as long as she could remember. She had watched him walk away from humans with a sneer so for him to care for two humans meant he had changed.

Without a word, she revived the young girl. Sesshomaru had simply touched her face when she woke up.

They had remained in the Western Lands so Rin could gather her strength. The maids had taken good care of her as he talked with his mother over things that had happened while he had been gone. He had learned that Omari had taken her seat as the heir to the Southern Lands and had formed an unbreakable alliance with the Western Lands. She was doing well, but he had gotten the feeling his mother had been keeping something from him.

When they had left his home land, Sesshomaru led the way for a day then stopped so Rin could rest. She still wasn't up to her normal pace and Ah-Un was acting fidgety. Kohaku wasn't any better. So here they were resting in the woods.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken said as he crawled to Sesshomaru's side of the fire. "When will your messenger arrive from the Southern Lands?"

Sesshomaru had sent a note to Omari via one of the many demon birds that he had under his command. The bird would have delivered his message by now, and knowing Omari, she would have written back immediately.

"He should be here tomorrow," Sesshomaru replied. "I still want Rin to rest. She has been through a lot recently."

"If you hadn't let her die in the underworld, she wouldn't be like this." Though he muttered it, Sesshomaru's dog demon ears picked up what the imp had said. He cut his eyes to the side. Jaken cringed. "I'm sorry, my lord."

As the night wore on, Sesshomaru kept watch over his little party. Jaken slept like a five year old and Kohaku had nightmares like he normally did. The boy would wake up in a cold sweat even though he was lying beside the fire. The older demon watched him like a hawk because he had threatened Rin before.

As dawn broke, he heard a squawking in the southern sky. The messenger was back and clutched in his talons was a scroll and a package. Omari had replied to his letter and had sent something else. The bird stopped above him and dropped its cargo before flying off. Sesshomaru opened the scroll first.

_Sesshomaru, _

_Thanks for your letter. Your mother said you were going to be writing as soon as you could. She also told me what happened to Rin. How can you be so stupid as to let her go into the underworld? Never mind. _

_I need you to finish what we started. Naraku's minions have attacked the Southern Lands. I have raised an army to battle them so I'm afraid I can't meet up with you any time soon. If Naraku breaks through my forces, he will cut a line clean through to the North. I will stop him on this side. _

_Do your part and destroy him. When I feel his demise, I will seek you out. Until then, do not contact me. I cannot afford to lose you as well. Take care of Rin and Jaken. I want to see them as well. _

_Give the package to Rin. _

_Omari_

Sesshomaru rolled up the scroll and tucked it in his kimono. He looked at the box before him. Omari would send something for Rin. The girl would tear into it once she was awake and he would get to see what it was. Until then he had to wait his turn. As he waited he'd let his mind wander to the mate he had allowed wander off.


	15. Chapter 15

Omari rolled to her side and brought her knees up slightly. The battles were going back and forth. One day the southern dog demon clan would gain ground and the next Naraku's forces gained ground. She had to keep her warriors' spirits alive. If they failed in their mission to keep the dog clans alive, she would hate herself for the rest of her life. Even though she didn't like some of the other rulers, she didn't want to see them die.

It also didn't help that she couldn't fight at her fullest strength. The only one who knew was her attendant and she wasn't going to say anything. Not like she could anyway. She could be killed for treason if anyone found out. Well, she could also be killed for knowing as well. That was something they had agreed on and would strive to keep anyone from finding out.

The night had been quiet. She had sent her scroll to Sesshomaru. He was also someone she wanted to protect. She already knew Naraku was gunning for her. He had made it clear when he sent his general to battle her. She had to keep Sesshomaru, Rin and even Jaken safe. The whole aspect of going to war had been her reason for staying away from them. She didn't want to bring this to their table.

"My lady," came a deep rumble from the other side of the curtain.

"Come in, Kazu," she said.

Kazu was Sesshomaru's half-brother from his mother. Aayko had taken a lover a little while after Tai had left her for Izayoi. Kazu was born from that union. His father was a member of the court so he got to see his father every day. He spent time with both of his parents on an equal basis. Kazu was also the only other person who knew.

When he stepped in, Omari noticed he looked just his father, Sayosuke. He had the crescent moon from his mother but had his father's orange facial markings. Omari knew the facial markings' colors meant they were from a specific clan. There were two colors from each clan. If mates were from two different clans, like Sayosuke and Aayko, the child would have one parent's marking, or in Kazu's case both.

The marks clan went as follows: the Northern clans were either green or gold. The Western clans were magenta or dark red. The Southern clans were navy or purple. The Eastern clans were grey or black.

Kazu sat down beside her futon and leaned against the pole holding the tent up. He looked regal with his silver hair pulled back. The azure crescent on his forehead shone almost as bright as his golden eyes.

"How are the troops?" she asked as she sat up.

He watched as she rearranged the blankets. "They're fine. Our last campaign really put a damper in Naraku's plans. I think he is counting on a slip up. If we can keep fighting at this level, we'll overtake them then drive them back. Once we drive them back, we can post guards at all the main check points."

Omari nodded. "Naraku has to be stopped. Tai's younger son is heading that front. Sesshomaru is coming in from another angle. We have to hold down the fort at home. If we lose the Southern Lands, all the dog demon clans' lands will fall."

"I've posted a couple of guards outside your tent just in case."

Kazu stood and turned from her. He stopped momentarily to look back at her before walking out the door. Omari sighed and curled back up on her side. This was taking its toll on her in an even worse way than she thought it would. Every muscle in her body ached worse than they had since she was learning to fight.

Turning her head, she looked over at the stand. Her hakama pants, kimono top, and sash hung gently. On another stand was her armor. Her cuirass was polished as it had never been before. The navy of it was darker and shinier. The metal rings on the back had been fixed and the clasp was brand new. Tai had been the one to give her that armor, so it had been with her for over three hundred years.

Deciding against sleep, Omari got up and began to get dressed. She slid into her clothes then clasped her armor over her chest. She slid her gauntlets over her arms and tied them tightly so they wouldn't fall off.

When she walked out of her tent, her soldiers stood at attention. She waved her hand to send them back to what they were doing. She walked into the war tent and looked around. Kazu was there as was Hachiyo and Suzuno. The three were the best generals she had under her command and she trusted them the most.

"My Lady, you should be in bed," Suzuno said.

He was a mixture of Southern and Western clans. His facial markings were interesting because they were a mixture of gold and crimson. Like all dog demons he had silver hair. His was pulled back into a loose ponytail.

Omari shook her head as she leaned against the table. "I can't sleep when I know my men are in trouble. What kind of leader would I be if I let you do all the work?"

"You'd be a safe leader," Hachiyo said. He was a full blooded Southern clan member. He had the navy markings of his father.

"Hachiyo, I can't sit back."

She met Kazu's eyes and he shook his head, but he wasn't going to tell her what to do. Omari was in charge and he was going to follow her when he felt she was wrong. She took a deep breath.

"Suzuno, how are the stores?" she asked.

"We're overstocked on everything, but that's a good thing. If we get cornered, we will be able to survive until someone comes to our aid," the man replied. He pointed on the map at the little boxes he had drawn in earlier in the day. "These are our four main supply tents. If they're hit we can still survive."

"What did you do?"

Suzuno smiled cheekily. It was a good thing they'd been friends since the day they were born, which was the same day. "Ja, ney, sou."

She smiled in return. "You didn't put them on the map did you?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

"Good. We'll definitely need them if things go awry."

They all stood together with their heads bent over the map for hours. Omari felt the shift in the wind before she sensed the attack. She had already positioned the soldiers around the camp and had them on alert.

The attack came from the sky. Omari was ready for it, as were Kazu, Suzuno, and Hachiyo. They were circled together in the middle of the camp. The first attacker came at Kazu who was closest to Omari. He struck hard and fast, downing his opponent in one fell swoop. Suzuno and Hachiyo followed their friend's example.

The men refused to let their leader in the battle. Kazu had his reason but Suzuno and Hachiyo had no idea. They were just doing what instinct told them. There were loud pops all over the place. The soldiers were transforming into their true forms where they were better equipped to deal with the attack.

Omari stood beside her generals using her lightning whenever she had a chance. She didn't want to hit the soldiers who were risking their lives to protect all of their people. She was getting ready to use her fire when Hachiyo turned to her. He had that look she had seen plenty of times before.

"My Lady, they're after you," he said. She looked at him. "Look at them. We're all circled around. They've stopped because they don't want to attack us. they're just after you."

"What do they want with me? I haven't done anything but stand up to Naraku," she said.

"That could be it," Suzuno said. "They could want to kill you for putting up a resistance."

Omari knew it was more than that but she didn't say anything. She had been on the front lines since she had taken the seat. She was not going to back down now that Naraku wanted her for some reason.

She squared her shoulders and nodded at them. The men began shooting orders to their respective soldiers and the team formed a loose circle around her. The battle commenced and she took a deep breath before plunging into battle as well.

She was pulling her thunder sword from the corpse of one of the demons she had felled when she was grabbed by her shoulders. She didn't scream as her sword fell from her hand. She looked up at her captor. It was a bird and their underbellies were sensitive. She swung her body upwards and connected. The bird squawked and dropped her. She thought she was going to hit the ground hard, but one of the transformed soldiers slid under her.

"Thanks,' she said.

The dog growled then dropped to the ground. She slid off his back then he jumped back into battle. She was at a disadvantage than everyone else now that her swords were gone. Her powers were still there but she used the metal to channel it into a single point.

She was about to go help Hachiyo when she was hit in the back of the head. Turning, she fell on her side. Her vision was dulled but she heard someone stop above her. She was hefted into the air then she heard a familiar voice.

"Give Sesshomaru this message. We have his mate," she said.

It was one of Naraku's incarnations she didn't know. She recognized the scent as she was tossed on the feather and they began flying away. Her head was still fuzzy as she looked up.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Naraku wants to kill both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru won't come after him without an incentive. You're the incentive," she replied. She looked down at the injured woman. "We're not going to hurt you."

Omari knew she was lying but there was nothing she could do with a throbbing head. Closing her eyes, she tried to rest and heal as much as possible.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** It's been fun writing this. Hopefully I will do another one.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Sesshomaru was livid. This was Naraku's final day and he had lost Rin. This wasn't the first time someone had tried to use his compassion for the human girl against him and he figured it wouldn't be the last. What he hated was that he was going to be alone in the battle.

As he walked through the bowels of Naraku, he was forced to remember all that he had done in the last several months. He had taken in an extra human to keep him from the hands of Naraku, Rin had asked if he would remember her, and he had lost Tenseiga to Inuyasha. The art of the Meido Zangetsuha was now in his brother's sword. The Tenseiga was just a piece of metal.

The latest embarrassing moment would have to be when he was captured by Magatsuhi. The damn demon had thought he could handle him and absorb him like he had done countless others. What he hadn't counted on was Inuyasha showing up to help his older brother even though they despised each other.

Sesshomaru admitted he had acted irrationally when he had fought the other demon. Omari would have handed his ass to him for him being stupid enough to get captured. She would have said that he deserved whatever he got because he was stupid and had idiotic tendencies. Then she would have pressed her back to his and helped him fight.

He couldn't get the stench of Magatshi off his clothes. He had been grabbed by that demon on two accounts. He should have been able to stop the stupid thing but it had Naraku's regenerative abilities, making it harder to kill. He figured if he could just find some way to get rid of his regenerative abilities they'd all be in much better shape.

In his pursuit of finding the demon's weakness, he was captured for the second time. All he could remember was thinking that he had to get out and protect the ones he cared for. He had to get to Omari and start his life with her. He wanted to keep Rin safe. He wanted Kohaku to be whole again. He wanted Jaken to shut up.

All of his thoughts combined into one and his anger manifested. For some reason he could feel his left arm, something he hadn't been able to do for nearly a year and a half. A bright light filled the small pocket. A flex of his power and the pocket exploded. He could hear everyone as they wondered what they were seeing. Sesshomaru wondered what was going on as well. But for a moment he didn't care. He slashed his sword and Magatsuhi break in half. Only this time he didn't regenerate.

Totosai appeared from the sky after the battle was done. Sesshomaru looked at the old sword smith. Had Omari called him to check in on him? How could she know he had lost both his swords? She was miles away in battle.

The old sword smith looked at him. "Sesshomaru, that sword has been with you all along, inside you. However you could only obtain it after proving yourself a great demon."

Jaken let his mouth go once again. "Lord Sesshomaru has always been a great demon!"

He was ignored immediately. "When you tried to take Tetsusaiga as your own, you lost your left arm. But now, together with a sword you can truly call your own, you have obtained a new arm. Which means you have surpassed your father and freed yourself from Tetsusaiga."

Sesshomaru had been thinking of what Totosai had said. His new sword Bakusaiga was formed from his body. It was very powerful because it fed off his demonic energy. It was like Omari's Myojin and Kyojin, her thunder and fire blades. They were specially formulated to work with her power. Maybe Bakusaiga could work as well with him as those blades did with her.

As he walked along the insides of Naraku, a familiar scent hit his nostrils. He growled low in his throat and continued on.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Omari awoke and shook her head. the smell was annoying but she would have to get used to it if she wanted to get out. She sat up and looked herself over. There were no scraps or wounds of any sort on her body. The only thing that hurt was her head. she was certain there was a bruise on her face. Oh, was Sesshomaru going to be mad when he realizes what happened.

She stood and wrapped her arm around her waist as she started to feel her way from the chamber. There was a familiar scent a little ways down. if she could get there, she would be fine. She had to make sure she wasn't correct.

Unfortunately she was. when she turned the corner, she saw the one person she really didn't want to see. Rin was curled up on a ledge unconscious. If Naraku had Rin, Sesshomaru was going to come for her. She wasn't certain if he knew that she had been captured off the battlefield. If he did, he was keeping his temper in check.

She kneeled beside the girl. "Rin, wake up."

The girl groaned then opened her eyes. She smiled as she sat up. "Omari!"

Omari held her finger to her mouth for silence. Careful of the things around her, she allowed the transformation claim her. What once was human looking was now a huge white dog. She curled her feet underneath her and allowed Rin to climb on her back.

Normally a dog demon in human formed kept the form forever if they so chose. Omari only transformed when she was in danger or someone she cared for was in danger. Sesshomaru would be beside himself if Rin died. She remembered what he had done to her when she brought the news of his father's death.

"Omari, why are you here?" Rin asked. The big white dog couldn't answer so she growled in response. "Were you captured as well?" Her answer was a lower growl. "Lord Sesshomaru will come for us."

Omari tried to catch the scent of the exit but the stench of muscle and blood blocked her senses. She tried to clear her nose but it didn't work. The awful smell wouldn't go away.

"Omari, we have to find Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said. "Can you smell him?"

The large dog shook her head. there was no way she could smell anything with all the smells floating around. She felt her feet sinking into the soft innards as she walked. There was no way she could keep Rin safe if the girl was walking. Omari had to be careful as well.

The smells changed suddenly, telling the demoness they were in a different part of Naraku. Omari put her nose to the ground and followed the scents she recognized. Sesshomaru was here, as were Inuyasha and his group. They traveled this way so she was going to track them.

"Omari! Behind us!" Rin yelled.

Omari had felt the presence following them long before Rin had noticed. She turned and found the man who had taken her from the battlefield. She had thought it was Kagura and a woman but it was clearly a man. he just happened to smell like Kagura.

He sighed. "Good. I thought I'd lost you. Naraku would have killed me." he made a tsking sound when she growled at him. "Come now. I'm not here to hurt you. Just to watch."

The white dog snorted then turned around and followed her nose. Rin had her fur clutched in her hands. The girl was really scared. She had no idea how long any of them had been there. Rin must have been there longer than she had been. Omari had to get the girl out of there or something would happen to her.

A familiar smell was right in front of her. She lifted her head and looked right into the face of Inuyasha. Except this wasn't the Inuyasha she knew. He was in his demon form, meaning he had lost his Tetsusaiga somewhere. A low growl rumbled in her chest as she bent lower to the ground. Rin buried her face in her thickened fur. Inuyasha growled in return and the two dogs got ready to clash.

Omari looked over her shoulder and somehow managed to pull Rin off her back. She set the girl down just as Inuyasha attacked. Omari kicked him with her back feet then turned and jumped him. She raked her claws over his chest but he blocked it effortlessly. He struck with Tetsusaiga, but she turned so the blade bit into her back instead of her soft underbelly. He struck her again and she hit the wall with a yelp, her body shifting forms. He advanced on her quickly.

"Inuyasha!"

Omari lifted her head and tried to get up but Sesshomaru placed a hand to her head. He looked down at her with something akin to relief on his face. His eyes took her in, stopping for a long time on her middle. She closed her eyes and dropped her head when he growled.

"You attacked my mate," Sesshomaru said. "You will die."

There was a hand on her shoulder and Omari looked up. Kagome smiled down at her then helped her sit up.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm fine, but Inuyasha's been possessed," Omari replied.

"How do you know?"

"His scent's off." She looked up and saw something glint above her. "Kagome, you need to get to the Tetsusaiga. It's above us."

Kagome looked above them and gasped. Sure enough there was the Tetsusaiga stuck in one of the cliffs. She looked back at the fighting brothers then jumped up. She rested Omari against the cliff and began to climb so she could get the fang. Omari divided her attention between Kagome and the brothers. Rin inched her way around the battle to her. They sat together, Omari sitting towards the end of the cliff so the human girl wouldn't fall.

"Kagome, watch out!' Rin called.

Everyone who knew the name looked up. Kagome pulled the sword from the cliff but as she did, she lost her balance and fell. She screamed as she did so, calling Inuyasha's name. Omari watched as the half-demon reacted instantly.

"Rin, run," she said. The girl looked at her. Omari got to her feet. "Run. Find an exit and get out of here. I'll find you when this is all over."

"What about you?" Rin asked. She looked pointedly at the area where her armor didn't cover. She knew now what Omari had been hiding. "Come with me."

Omari shook her head. "No, I'm needed here. You need to leave." She shoved the girl gently. "Get out of here!"

When she was certain the girl had gone, Omari looked at Sesshomaru. He was watching his brother intently. She felt a sudden surge of demonic energy then a second one from somewhere else.

"He's going after the girl!" she called out.

Sesshomaru nodded his head as he heeded her warning. Another pulse of demonic energy told her Inuyasha was fighting back. She saw Sesshomaru move and draw Tenseiga. Magatsuhi cried in pain then was gone.

As Inuyasha was looking after Kagome, Sesshomaru walked over to her. Without a word, he yanked her to him. Omari snorted out a laugh as she hugged him back. She wrapped her arm around his waist as he started away from Byakuya and his brother.

"Go back to the encampment," he said as he led her to one of the exits he knew about. He didn't go out but he waited for her to do so.

Omari looked towards the small beam of light. "I won't go to the encampment. I will go to Kaeda's village and wait for you there. I sent Rin off. Make sure you find her before you come back."

"I will."

The demoness took flight from the mass that was Naraku's body. Before she even landed, pain ripped through her body. She knew what was happening. She couldn't even land on her feet when she got to the village. Kaede met her on the outskirts.

"Ye are a demon," she said.

Omari reached out for her but the woman recoiled. There was no way for the demoness to respond to the slight as another wave hit her. She curled in on herself as the wave passed over her.

Kaede stopped at the look of pain on the demon woman's face. There was no way this woman was going to do any harm in the condition she was in. She pressed her hand to the woman's neck and gasped.

"Can ye move?" Kaede asked. Omari shook her head. "I need some help over here! Hang on. I will help ye."

Omari allowed the humans of the village to carry her to one of the huts. Before the pain took her, she heard Suzuno's voice. Her friend was with her as they walked into the hut. They had followed the demonic energy knowing she had been taken by Naraku.

"We will await his arrival, my Lady," Kazu said. Hachiyo nodded.

As the hut's flap closed, she watched them turn their backs to face the black cloud that was Naraku.


	17. Chapter 17

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha walked back into the village with a down look on his face. So it was true. Kagome had gone back to her own world after the defeat of Naraku. No one knew why she had been thrown back into her world but there was no way for her to return.

Inuyasha looked more down than Sesshomaru had seen him ever before. It was like he had lost his mate. That was when Sesshomaru understood. Inuyasha thought of Kagome as his mate and the loss of her was going to make it harder on him. He had already lost Kikyo. He wasn't going to be able to deal with losing Kagome.

The younger son of Inu no Taisho looked at the older. He was clearly sad but he was relieved that Naraku was dead. He didn't like what had cost him but he would deal with it the best he could.

"There are two demons by Kaede's hut. I don't know what's going on but they aren't letting anyone in or answering anyone's questions. I just figured you'd want to know since they have markings similar to yours," Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru could only wonder what it was as he ventured towards the other side of the village. Jaken and Rin were noisy as they caught up to him. Inuyasha followed him towards the hut at a distant pace. Whatever this was he knew his brother was going to be wary of the other demons in the village.

As they came nearer, a small crowd had formed. Two very imposing demons stood on either side of the doorway and blocked it so no one could enter. Sesshomaru caught the scent of a third one on the inside. He heard and smelled three humans on the inside. The last smell he knew really well. It was Omari and yet something was wrong.

The crowd parted as they came through. Sesshomaru recognized the two instantly.

"Kazu," he said to his younger half brother. "What are you doing here?"

Kazu lifted his head and looked his brother dead in the eye. "No one enters. The Lady of the South is currently indisposed."

"If any shall try to get inside, we will strike," the other said.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said. "Do you know these two?"

"The first one who spoke is my younger half brother Kazu. The other is Hachiyo, son of one of the most influential men in Omari's council," Sesshomaru replied.

Inuyasha huffed up. "I thought I was your only brother."

The full demon ignored the half breed. He looked squarely at the other demon blocking the door. "If I'm not mistaken, there's always a third one with you."

Hachiyo nodded. "Suzuno is in the hut."

That ruffled his fur. "Why is the demon in the hut with a mated woman?"

"You should know since Lady Omari and Suzuno were born on the same day, and since then they have been friends."

There was suddenly a loud wail and multiple cries of relief. Rin laughed and surged forward. Hachiyo and Kazu let her through with a smile. It wasn't but a few moments later when the human girl burst through the two guards once again. This time she was tailed by Suzuno. He smiled when he saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Before he could say anything, Miroku and Sango joined the group.

"What's going on?" Sango asked.

Suzuno turned his head. "Yeah, I got it. Omari says she wants to see you."

Sesshomaru pushed past the three guards. "That's Lady Omari to you."

"I'll call her lady the day I call you lord, meaning never."

The dog demon was going to turn around and strike some sense into the impudent demon but what awaited him inside made it impossible for him to do. Rin ran past him and sat down on the futon.

Omari sat beside the girl with a small happy smile. She was slightly flushed and sweaty but she was happy. Beside her in a little bed lay a baby. It was silver haired with an azure crescent moon on its forehead and a combination of navy and magenta strips on its cheeks.

Rin looked up him with a look of glee. "Isn't he beautiful, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Tell me. Whose child is this?" Sesshomaru said.

Omari looked up at him. "His name is Tai and he's your son."

The demon lord tilted his head to the side and looked between the woman and the child. Omari followed his gaze. After staring at her son for a moment she looked back at Sesshomaru.

"When did you get a new arm?" she asked.

"When I received Bakusaiga," he replied.

"That doesn't answer my question, Sesshomaru."

As to not start a fight, he walked over and sat down on the futon. "I decided that I did not need the Tetsusaiga. When I gave up trying to claim it as my own, I was gifted with Bakusaiga. It was borne from my body and it gave me a new arm. It also helped defeat Naraku because it would not allow him to regenerate."

Omari watched as he reached out to touch the baby in the small crib. Usually regular dogs' gestational periods were two months, but dog demons' were sixty days longer because they tended to change forms. She was in a little more danger than normal demons of her race because she had been in battle. Sesshomaru was about to lose his temper when he found out.

"How long did you know?" he asked suddenly. There was a laugh beside him and he looked over. "What is it?"

"It was actually your mother who told me. She knew the moment she saw me. It was her idea for me to stay at the main house until he was born. But I couldn't do that. I had to lead my men into battle. Get mad at me all you want. I did what I had to do," she replied.

"My mother was correct, but I know of your stubbornness. I know you took care of yourself while on the front lines."

There was a snort outside the door followed by laughter. Kazu followed it up by saying, "Actually I took care of her while she was on the front lines. She has a hard time hearing the words "stay still." So I followed her everywhere she went. You're very welcome, brother."

Sesshomaru didn't answer his brother's jab. Instead he looked at the baby as he slept. He felt Omari sink down onto the futon then yawn. For the first time in almost a year he could drape his left arm across her body. She pressed her face into his hip and opened her eyes slightly so she could watch.

"What do we do now?" he asked.

Kaede laughed beside them. "You must take care of the child now, Lord Sesshomaru. He is yours."

"How can I be sure?"

Omari lifted her head to look at him. "Are you calling me a whore, Sesshomaru? Do you think I slept around on you while I was away?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "How do I know that you didn't take a mistress on me?"

Rin giggled. "Lord Sesshomaru didn't have the time. He was too busy looking for Naraku."

"And cleaning up after you," said Jaken as he walked in. He looked at the demon that he followed then at the baby that had everyone's attention. "What is that, my Lord?"

"He is my son," the great demon replied.

Jaken lost everything then. "Your son?" He crowded the crib and stared into the boy's face. "My Lord, he looks just like you. Who's the mother?"

Omari stole the Staff of Two Heads and smacked him with it. "The child is mine."

The imp turned and looked at her as he rubbed the lump on his head. "That's impossible. That would make you my mistress. Lord Sesshomaru would never do something like that. "

It was Sesshomaru's turn to hit the imp. "You fool, I have taken Omari as my mate. Of course the child is mine."

The woman and imp stared at each other. The first had a smug but tired expression and the latter was flabbergasted. Omari's thoughts changed immediately and she looked at her son as the past came back to her.

The night Inuyasha was born had been like this. She had been in battle, except that time she had been fighting humans instead of demons. She had been assigned to watch over Izayoi that night until the baby was born. Only, she had left the room and the woman had been attacked. She had felt bad when the woman had seemingly been slaughtered. Tai had lost his composure and attacked the man. She had tried to keep him alive but his wounds were too great and he told her to leave.

If Tai had lived, Sesshomaru would have had a completely different upbringing and he wouldn't be so annoyed with humans. She looked at Rin. Well, at least he had Rin to take care of. Rin was the only human he had ever decided to take care of her. Omari had seen the change but she still wondered if he would do what his father had done. Even though Tai had left Aayko, he had loved Sesshomaru fiercely and tried to get through to his son about how he should treat humans. His son had finally learned that lesson.

Sesshomaru looked down. "What are you thinking?"

"How much you've changed," she said. "A hundred years ago you wouldn't have taken a human under your care. Now you travel with two, one who was innocent and one who has killed. You have compassion and you care for someone even though you told your father it would make you weak. I think it makes you stronger, so much stronger that you just haven't realized it yet."

The demon man listened to the woman who was his mate and the mother of his child. In all his years with her, she had spoken her mind with him, even in the courts. Now she was even more vulnerable than she had ever been and she was calling him out on the changes he had gone through.

Without a word, he reached forward and lifted the small babe from his crib. A head full of silver hair poked out of the blanket. The little face had a crescent moon on his forehead and there were two stripes on his face. It was too soon to tell whether he would have his golden eyes or Omari's silver ones. He remembered his father saying only a special dog demon could have silver eyes. He hadn't understood what he meant until now.

"Why did you name him Tai?" he asked.

"He reminds me of your father and I promised myself that my firstborn son would be named Tai. You cannot change that," she said then tilted her head up to look at him.

"I would not wish to change that. He has a good name." As he held the sleeping boy, Sesshomaru's thoughts went to his father. "I am sorry, Father. I did not know your meaning when you asked if I had someone to protect. With Rin and Jaken and now Tai I know your meaning. You wanted me to have a family, one I didn't have when I was coming into my majority."

He turned to Kaede who had heard everything he had just said. "Old woman, may I take the boy with me for a moment?"

Kaede tilted her head then looked at the mother. Omari was peaceful, meaning she didn't sense any danger. She nodded and that gave Kaede the courage to be insolent. "Take the boy but return him here when you are done."

Sesshomaru stood and left the hut. Everyone looked at him then down at the small blanket in his arms, especially Inuyasha. The humans, especially the human women, were in awe of the baby boy he was holding. I think they were more in awe that a demon gave birth in a human village.

Inuyasha looked into his brother's face. He was looking down at the baby he held, confusion riddling his face along with something else. Finally he looked down at the baby and smiled.

"He looks like me when I was a baby. Except he doesn't have my ears," he said.

"This is my son and I have no clue as to what to do with him," Sesshomaru offered.

"You raise him how you wish," Sango said. "From what I've seen of Omari, she will raise him to respect humans. If anything, she was the daughter your father never had and also the one who understood him the most."

The brothers looked at her. She walked forward and took the baby from Sesshomaru. The demon didn't even argue and watched as she ran her finger over his face.

"I've heard Omari tell you plenty of times that your father wanted you to understand why he loved Inuyasha's mother, but I've never heard her tell you right out. I think it was because she was human. She had a short life span, unlike your mother or you. He knew she would only be alive for a short time and he wanted to spend as much time with her as he could," she continued.

Sesshomaru waited until the humans began to disperse before he took the child back into the hut. Rin was asleep beside Kaede and Jaken was by the fire. He looked at Omari after he placed Tai in the crib. She was on her side facing the crib. She didn't say a word as he sat beside her and pulled her head into his lap.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** This is the final chapter. I finally made it. I hope you like it.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

**Three Years Later**

"Hurry, Lady Kaede!" Rin exclaimed as she ran down the hill. "It's time!"

The old priestess got up and followed the girl. "Where's Omari?"

"She's already there! She sent me to get you."

The two hurried as fast as they could to a small hut on the outskirts of town. Sesshomaru stood outside the door with a toddler in his arms. It was Tai, who was three years old now. He was a healthy little boy who had both aspects of his parents, including one silver eye and one gold. He was a rambunctious little boy who had his parents chasing after him whenever they put him down.

"You stay here, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin ordered with a smile.

"Omari is looking for you," he said as he held on to the squirming boy in his arms.

Rin nodded and went in the hut. Kaede followed with a nod in Sesshomaru's direction. The demon turned away from the hut then set his son on his feet. The boy started for the hut but then turned away and went to play with his ball. His mother would be out when she was done.

The last three years had been interesting. Kagome still hadn't returned. Miroku and Sango got married and started a family. Kaede and Sesshomaru had had a talk and Rin was now staying in the village with her. Omari had gone back to the Southern Lands and made a decree that allowed her brother to take the seat as Lord of the land. She officially stepped down and Kakeru took the seat as Lord. He would make a better Lord anyway. She was just happy he kept the strong ties with the Western Lands.

Omari and Sesshomaru had traveled together since then. Tai had been with them, as well as Jaken. Ah-Un had taken to taking care of the boy when one or both of his parents fought off attacking demons. Jaken didn't particularly like babysitting, but he didn't defy Sesshomaru or Omari when they told him to watch Tai.

There was a familiar wail a short time later and fours voices talking excitedly. Sesshomaru looked at the sky as his mind went back to the night they defeated Naraku. That was the same night he found out he had a son. The monk was a lucky man. not only did he have a set of twins already, but he added another healthy baby to the mix.

The flap to the hut opened and Omari came out wiping her wet hands on a rag. Tai squealed when he saw her and came barreling towards her. She laughed as she scooped him up. She smiled when she looked at Sesshomaru just as Miroku walked into the hut.

"Is it healthy?" he asked as they started away from the village.

"Yes, it's a healthy baby boy," Omari replied. She stopped to look at him. "Why do you care? It's only a human baby."

Sesshomaru looked down at her. "Do not goad me, woman."

He heard Omari's tinkling laugh and nearly lost his stoic composure. For once he had something to protect even though Omari could clearly protect herself. He was going to let her do what she pleased until she asked for help.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

The next day they were getting ready to leave the village after Sesshomaru had dropped off a present for Rin when Omari suddenly stopped. She looked to her left just as Inuyasha zipped by. Instinctively she scented the wind for danger. When it was something familiar that hit her nostrils, she smiled and kept on going. Sesshomaru knew better than to question his mate so he followed her.

They walked to the Bone-Eaters Well and watched as Inuyasha pulled Kagome from the well. Three years the half demon had waited for her to return. Now he was finally getting his chance. The demoness looked up at her mate. He looked down at her and shook his head.

"Do what you wish. I will return for the two of you tomorrow," he said as he turned away. Even though they had defeated Naraku, Sesshomaru refused to be in the same vicinity as his brother.

"Where are you going?" Omari asked as he disappeared into the trees.

"I'm meeting Kazu."

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Kagome was pleased to see the demoness the next day when she emerged from Kaede's hut. She nearly died when she saw Tai. Omari allowed the boy to run wild while the two women caught up.

"Inuyasha and I are going to get married today," Kagome announced suddenly. Omari just smiled. "It would be easier on everyone."

"Just admit you missed each other and be done with it," the other woman said. She caught the flush that stole over the young woman's face. "It's all right. No one's going to say anything. Just do what you want."

Kagome calmed down as the other woman laughed at her. She missed this world a lot more than she was going to let on but having Omari there made things a little easier. Even though she was full demon, Omari knew a lot more about the village than she did.

"Omari, what's happened since I've been gone?" Kagome asked. Omari leaned back against the tree. "I mean I see what's happened for you. He's beautiful."

The look on Omari's face changed. It was softer as she looked at her son. "Thank you. Anyway, nothing much has happened. Your friends have obviously gotten married and started a family. Sesshomaru and Kaede agreed that Rin should live in the village. Rin didn't argue much because it was Sesshomaru who asked her to stay. She'll get to choose whether she stays or comes with us when she's older."

"What about Inuyasha?"

"He's been quieter than I've ever seen him. I think he's been lonely, especially after Miroku and Sango got married. He didn't even have Sesshomaru to fight because we spent some time back in our homelands." Omari looked at her then. "I'm glad you're back, Kagome. Maybe Inuyasha will behave now."

They talked the rest of the morning until Inuyasha came for them. He spent some time playing with his nephew before he took Kagome to Kaede to begin her lessons. Rin ran around with Tai as Omari watched them play for a few hours.

"Omari." She turned around as Sesshomaru dropped to the ground beside her. Ah-Un landed beside him. "Let's go."

"Tai," she called over her shoulder. The little boy looked over and called to his father then ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. He hit Sesshomaru full force, fell on his back then hopped up with his arms stretched wide. "I think he's missed you."

Sesshomaru grunted as he hauled his son up by one arm. Tai laughed then latched on to his father's pelt. "Rin," he said as Tai nestled into his fur.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The girl ran over to him and hugged his leg. "I've missed you, my Lord."

"Jaken." The imp grumbled as he handed Sesshomaru the box. "Here you go."

Rin was excited as she took the box. She looked at Omari. "Are you leaving so soon?"

"We're going to Tai's grave," Omari said. "I want him to see his grandson."

The girl nodded. "Come visit me often."

"We will. We wouldn't want you to miss your little brother." Rin smiled at the remark and hugged her. She tugged gently on her pelt then let go.

Sesshomaru set Tai on Ah-Un and made Jaken hold on to him. When they were in flight, he looked to his mate.

"You are an interesting woman," he said.

"You're just jealous she likes me more," she replied. He made an annoyed noise in the back of his throat. She looked down. "There're Inuyasha and Kagome." She waved at them.

Kagome waved back. "Good-bye big brother!"

Sesshomaru grunted as Omari laughed really hard at him.

END


End file.
